Hero of The Silent Night(夜の沈黙の中でヒーロー)
by JoxePangalez
Summary: Hanya seorang manusia yang terus bekerja keras untuk mencapai impiannya dan juga membantu sahabatnya Smartnaru,NotOverPower, NotChakra, Kendo, Inner power, NotWhisker, NotIdiotNaru "Don't Like Don't Read". Naruto bukan punya saya. Chapter 5 Out Now
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Pov**

Perkenalkan...Namaku **Naruto Reisberk,** Tinggiku sekitar 154 CM dengan kulit Tan. Sebenarnya nama asliku **Naruto Namikaze**. Tapi itu hanyalah Namaku saat aku masih bersama ayahku dan Ibuku, saat ini aku hanya tinggal sendirian di rumah yang diwariskan oleh Ayahku. Kenapa aku mengganti Nama Keluargaku karena satu yaitu Polisi Militer. Polisi Militer sangat membenci ayahku dan ibuku aku pernah mendegar mereka berkata " **Kami akan Membunuhmu Minato beserta Istrimu dan juga Anakmu ingat itu"** itulah yang aku dengar saat aku masih di Kebun Sayuran kami.

oOo

 **Naruto Pov**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat lelah menurutku kenapa? Karena aku berlari mengelilingi Hutan dengan Beban 20 KG di kakiku dan 20 KG di lenganku, baru hari ini aku berlari menggunakan beban di kakiku dan tanganku biasanya aku berlari hanya dengan beban di kaki.

Sekilas, terlihat Seseorang laki-laki dengan Mata hijau berlari ke arahku.

"Hey, Naruto bisakah kau membantuku menolong seorang wanita ?"

"Siapa Kau ?"tanyaku dengan dingin

"Astaga siapa sih anak yang tidak mengenal Seorang anak yang sering berlatih Pedang sejak umur 8 Tahun. Bisakah kau Membantuku menolong wanita di rumah yang tidak jauh dari sini?"

"Apa yang akan kau berikan?"

"Ayolah kita tolong dulu wanita itu baru aku akan memberimu makanan."

"Kalau begitu kau duluan saja aku akan pergi mengambil Katana ku."

" Cepatlah, jangan Membuatku menunggu nanti"

 **SKIP TIME**

Kriit... terlihat pintu sebuah rumah terbuka, kedua orang dewasa di dalam rumah itu sangat terkejut..

"Maaf, Permisi"Kata Eren

"Bocah bagaimana kau mengetahui rumah in?i"teriak orang dewasa itu dan berlari ke arah Eren

"Aku tersesat di Hutan lalu aku Menemukan Rumah ini"jawab Eren dengan Mata Berair

Orang dewasa tersebut menunduk dan memegang kepala Eren ia tidak tahu jika Eren memegang Pisau di Tangan kanannya"Hati-hati seharusnya anak sepertimu tidak berkeliaran di dalam hutan. ada banyak serigala menakutkan di sini! Tapi tak perlu Takut paman akan mengantarmu pulang."Jawab orang dewasa. "Akhhhh"Teriak orang dewasa itu karena dadanya di tusuk oleh pisau

"Terima kasih paman aku sudah tak takut lagi"jawab Eren sambil Melepaskan tangan Orang itu dari kepalanya."Sekarang Matilah Kau!"Teriak Eren. Orang yang hanya duduk di kursi bangkit Karena melihat temannya Mati."ini tidak mungkin!"kata orang yg baru bangun itu ia melihat Eren lari sambil menutup pintu."Mau kemana kau bocah Bangsat"Teriak orang itu ia tidak tahu bahwa Eren sudah menunggunya lalu menusukan dadanya dengan Tombak.

"Matilah Kau Binatang, Pergilah ke Neraka, jangan pernah bangun lagi, matilah kau sampah, ini pembalasan untukmu" Teriak Eren dengan Menusukan Pisau beberapa kali ke perut orang itu. Mikasa yang Baru Bangun Melihat Tindakan Eren yang sangat Sadis

"Kau adalah Mikasa kan. Aku adalah Eren anak Dokter Jaeger kau pasti sudah pernah bertemu dengan ayahku kan aku di ajak ke rumahmu untuk melakukan Pemeriksaan dan lalu"Kata Eren sambil mengigat."Mereka ada 3 Orang"kata Mikasa. Eren Terkejut saat Mendegar suara di Belakangnya ia merasakan ia di tendang oleh orang Dewasa itu"jadi kau ya yang membunuh Mereka"kata Orang itu sambil menjambak Rambut Eren "Jawab aku Jadi kau yang membunuh mereka ya, Aku pasti akan membunuhmu!"Teriak orang itu sambil mengangkat Kerah Eren dan mencekiknya

"Mikasa Cepat Bertarung"Kata Eren sambil meringis karena Lehernya dicekik sambil memberi kode agar Mikasa Menggunakan Pisau yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membunuh Kedua orang yang ia bunuh tadi."jika kau tidak bertarung maka Kita mati tapi jika kau bertarung maka kita Selamat"Kata Eren

"Omong kosong apa yang dikatakan oleh bocah kurang ajar ini"kata orang dewasa itu sambil mecekik Leher Eren semakin mulai mengambil Pisau itu dan menguatkan tekadnya agar tetap Mati ia tidak ingin Pemuda yang menyelamatkannya Mati. ia berlari memegang pisau ditangannya untuk menusuk Perut orang dewasa yang Mencekik orang itu.

Orang Dewasa itu menyadari hal itu ia melempar tubuh Eren ke arah Mikasa hingga keduanya Jatuh"Akhhhhh"Teriak Eren karena punggungnya Tergores Pisau yang di pegang Mikasa. Orang dewasa itu mencabut Tombak yang menancap di tubuh Temannya yang Mati secara mengangkat Tangannya bersiap untuk melemparnya ke Eren.

" **Trangg..."** suara pecahnya Kata itu mengagetkan Orang Dewasa itu, ia merasakan bahwa tangan kanannya tidak bisa digerakan saat ia melihat ke tangan Kanannya, Tangan Kanannya tergelatak di tanah Bersama Temannya." **Akhhh..."** Teriak orang itu ia merasakan Rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama ini karena selama ini dia lah yang memberikan Rasa ini ke Orang yang ia Bunuh.

" **Bagaimana apa kau sudah merasakan rasanya Tanganmu Di Potong"Kata Naruto dengan suara yang meneror ketakutan**. Orang Dewasa itu merasakan seluruh Tubuhnya terlilit dengan sesuatu yang sangat keras"Tolong Ampuni aku"kata orang itu memohon Belas kasihan. Tubuhnya terlilit Benang Baja yang sangat keras

"Kau tahu saat aku ke sini aku melihat beberapa **Babi** ke sini dengan 2 Polisi Militer yang mengawalnya dan aku memasang Benang baja itu di Kenop pintu jadi jika ia membuka pintu ini Bagian-bagian tubuhmu akan terpotong-potong oleh benang baja yang kulilit di tubuhmu"Kata Naruto ke orang itu.

" **Hei Kalian yang di dalam, Apakah kalian sudah mendapatkan Wanita kuingini?"** Teriak suara Orang dari Luar." **hey kalian aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi tubuh wanita itu. Jangan bilang kalo kalian sedang menikmati tubuhnya ya. Akan kucincang tubuh kalian jika kalian mecicipinya duluan,Hei Jawab aku BANGSAT."** teriak orang itu lagi." **Hei kalian aku akan masuk ke dalam ya"** kata orang itu sambil berjalan ke pintu

Orang dewasa yang terlilit tubuhnya hanya Menatap Naruto memohon belas Kasihan, Mulutnya ditutup oleh kain agar tidak bisa berteriak.

"Kalian duduk Manis di situ saja biar aku yang membereskan orang yang ada di luar"Kata Naruto ke Eren dan Mikasa sambil menyiapkan Katana berwarna Merah dan Berwarna Hitam.

Kenop Pintu itu mulai di putar oleh orang yang di luar sementara orang yang sedang terlilit semakin memberontak agar ia terlepas dari benang baja ini namun ia tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, ia hanya melotot kepada Naruto seakan-akan ingin Mengutuk Naruto.

 **Saat Pintu Terbuka"Kriitt...". " Akhhhh..."**

 _ **TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hero Of The Silent Night**

 **Disclaimer:  
** _ **Naruto(Masashi Kishmoto)  
Shingeki no kyojin(Hajime Isyama)**_

 **Genre:  
** _ **Tragedy,Horror,Fantasy**_

 **Rating:  
** _ **M**_

 **Pair:  
** _ **Naruto X Mikasa**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Sebelumnya**

 _Saat pintu terbuka "Kriit..."."akhhhhhhh..."_

 **Normal Pov**

" _Crut...Crut...Crut..."_ darah orang yang terlilit itu berceceran dimana-mana sehingga terkena orang di Sekitarnya."Astaga...apa yang terjadi disini"Kata orang Gendut yang baru saja membukakan Pintu, Pipinya terkena cipratan darah. Naruto melihat orang yang baru saja masuk ke **Pestanya"Selamat datang di Pesta... Babi"** ucap Naruto ke Orang Gendut itu, ia melihat orang Gendut itu berlari ke belakang punggung Kedua Polisi Militer yang tadi mengawalnya.

"Hey Kalian cepat siapkan Senapan kalian dan Tembaklah siapa saja yang keluar dari rumah itu!"Teriak Orang Gendut itu

"Anda Kenapa Boby-sama?"kata Kedua Polisi militer itu kepada orang Gendut tadi yang ternyata namanya Boby.

"Sudah Cepat siapkan Senapan kalian Bangsat"Teriak orang Gendut itu dengan ketakutan di wajahnya. Ia baru saja melihat hal yang belum pernah membuat ia ketakutan seperti ini dan yang membuat ia ketakutan adalah seorang anak yang akan memulai Masa Pubertas

 **Eren Pov**

Aku tidak menyangka Naruto bisa sesadis ini, ia bahkan tidak memberikan rasa Kasihan kepada orang itu. Aku akui, aku juga memang tadi melakukan hal yang sama tapi tidak sesadis ini. Aku Melihat ia mengeluarkan Pedang dengan warna Merah dan Hitam, Pedang itu sangat Keren sekali dan Pedang apa itu yang ada di punggungnya?, pedang itu terlihat sangat tipis daripada pedang yang dipegang oleh Naruto di Tangannya. Oh apa itu pedang yang di bilang tadi oleh Naruto

Aku mendegar Naruto berkata untuk Duduk Manis saja di sini. Lagipula tubuhku sudah sangat lelah bahkan tadi punggungku terkena goresan Pisau pasti Ibuku akan Memarahiku lagi Huft...  
Aku melihat Mikasa di sebelahku ia tidak terlihat Ketakutan seperti seharusnya Seorang Wanita akan Muntah jika Melihat hal sadis di depan ini.

Aku Mendegar suara Kaki Naruto yang bergerak ke Pintu Depan. Apa ia Bodoh?jika dia melewati Pintu Depan ia akan di tembak oleh senapan yang sudah disiiapkan oleh Polisi Militer itu

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan bukannya kau juga mendegar bahwa Polisi militer itu sudah menyiapkan Senapannya!jangan lewat pintu Depan Bodoh!"Teriak Eren kepada Naruto

"Lihat dan Perhatikan"Ucap Naruto. Pria berambut Pirang ini hanya berjalan dengan santai ke Pintu Depan

oOo

 **Normal Pov**

"Bersiap Arahkan Senapan Kalian ke arah pintu itu tembak kapan saja yang penting Orang itu Mati"Kata Orang Gendut itu.

"Siap Boby-sama"Ucap bersamaan Polisi Militer itu

" **Duakkkkkkkkkk"** Menampilkan seorang anak yang memasuki Tahap Remaja dengan rambut Pirang dan mata Sapphire, Anak itu memegang pedang di kedua tangannya. Berbagia Ekspresi tercetak di ketiga wajah orang Dewasa itu

" _Dorr..." "Ctang...Ctang..."_ bunyi Tebasan Pedang Naruto yang mementalkan Peluru itu

"Apa bagaimana Bisa!"Kata Ketiga orang dewasa itu"Cepat isi Ulang"Teriak Orang Gendut yang berdiri di balik Punggung kedua polisi militer itu. Naruto tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi, ia berlari dengan kecepatan yang ia punya sambil melemparkan satu Pedang yang berwarna Hitam. Hingga "Crot..." Pedang itu menancap di Kepala Polisi Militer itu.

"Aaron...Kubunuh kau bocah!"Teriak Polisi yang satu ia membuang senapannya dan mengambil _**3d Maneuver Gear**_ dan berlari ke Naruto. Naruto Melemparkan Pedang Berwarna Merah kearahnya dengan Refleks yang telah terlatih selama 5 Tahun ia menggunakan tali di _3d Maneuver Gear_ dan membawa ia ke pohon dengan Gas di _3d maneuver Gear_. Dengan cepat ia melompat ke arah naruto dan menebaskan Pedangnya secara vertikal tapi Remaja berambut pirang menghindar ke samping sehingga terhindar dari serangan vertikal polisi militer itu. Orang Gendut yang hanya berdiri saja mengambil Senapan yang tadi dibuang oleh Polisi militer yang mengawalanya. Ia mengisi ulang Peluru di Senapan tersebut. Naruto mengambil Katana yang ia bawa di Punggungnya daritadi dan berlari ke arah Polisi Militer itu.

"Ctang...Ctang..."suara pedang yang di adu oleh kedua Naruto dan Polisi militer itu. Tanpa di duga Orang Gendut itu mulai mengarahkan senapan itu ke Tubuh, Naruto yang Menyadari bahwa orang Gendut itu tidak ada di tempatnya juga Senapan yang dibuang oleh Polisi Militer itu, ia langsung salto ke belakang untuk mengantisipasi jika ada Tembakan ke dirinya.

" **Dorrr.."** suara tembakan terdengar di telinganya, Peluru itu Melesat mengenai Pohon di samping kanannya Ia sudah menduga jika hal ini pasti terjadi , Naruto mengeluarkan 3 Bom Asap dari Kantongnya dan melemparkan ke Tanah sehingga menimbulkan asap berwarna Hitam yang sangat Gelap dan baunya sangat Busuk. Naruto menaiki pohon Mencari Posisi dimana Polisi Militer itu berada tanpa ia duga polisi Militer itu menggunakan Gas dari _3d Maneuver Gear_ untuk terbang ke arahnya dan menebas pundaknya secara Vertikal. " **uh.."** ringis Naruto merasakan Pundaknya di tebas.

"cih Sialan, aku lupa bahwa ia menggunakan 3d Maneuver Gear"sambil Menekan pundaknya agar darahnya Berhenti.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA akan ku kirim kau Neraka Bocah"tawa Polisi Militer. Ia bersiap untuk terbang dengan gas lagi ke arah Naruto. "Mati kau Bocah"Teriak Polisi Militer itu sambil terbang dan bersiap menebas Naruto secara Vertikal. Tapi secara tiba-tiba Polisi militer itu jatuh ke bawah tanah karena gas di 3d Maneuver Gearnya habis.

"Hmm...ada apa Pak tua apa kau Kehabisan Tenaga?, sepertinya Keadaan berbalik sekarang ya. Hahahahaha bersiaplah menemui Shinigami pak tua"kata Naruto. Naruto melemparkan sesuatu seperti Bom asap tadi tapi berbeda bentuknya lebih besar dari bom asap tadi **."Duarrrrrrr..."** suara ledakan lumayan besar menghancurkan apa yang ada di dekatnya.

"Sekarang tinggal kau Babi"kata Naruto di atas Pohon lalu melompat ke tanah dengan mulus

"Tinggalkan aku bocah"teriak orang Gendut itu ia mencoba berlari meninggalkan Naruto tapi hal itu sia-sia, ia merasakan kaki kanannya terlilit Sesuatu lalu Orang gendut itu terjatuh ke tanah.

"Mau kemana Kau Babi kau harus membayar semua ini"ucap Naruto

"Apa yang kau inginkan bocah akan aku berikan, kau ingin apa?WANITA,HARTA atau apa bocah tapi Lepaskan aku"teriak Orang Gendut itu ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat ternyata naruto mengangkat tubuhnya layaknya seorang Pemburu mengantung hewan Buruannya.

"Kumohon Bocah Lepaskan aku, Kau ingin apa Bocah?TOLONG LEPASKAN AKU BOCAH"Teriak Frustasi Orang Gendut itu

"Berikan Kunci Rumahmu "kata Naruto

"ini ambilah Bocah disitu ada Alamat rumahku"Kata Orang Gendut itu

"Hmm...Terimakasih Babi"Kata Naruto."Baiklah akan Kulepaskan kau Sekarang"

"Makasih bocah sekarang lepaskan aku "

"ya akan Kulepaskan _**Nyawamu Bab**_ i"kata Naruto lalu Meletakan Bom asap di bawah tanah lalu ia berlari meninggalkan orang Gendut itu"Selamat tinggal babi"Teriak naruto

"Bangsat kau Bocah padahal aku sudah memberikan kunci rumahku Akh..."teriak Frustasi Orang gendut itu karena ia melihat lambang yang ada di Bom asap itu bergambar Kepala Tengkorak dan pasti itu berisi Racun. Tiba tiba bom asap itu mengeluarkan asap Hijau dan menyebarkan asap ke atas sehingga mengenai Tubuhnya, orang gendut itu mencoba untuk menahan Nafas sambil memberontak ke kanan dan kiri mencoba melepaskan ikatan ini. Tapi tidak lama kemudian badannya sudah tidak bergerak menandakan bahwa ia telah " **Mati"**

 **To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo saya Author baru maaf jika Penulisan saya terkesan Jelek, maklum masih mohon bimbingannya y

 _ **Leave your Review Please**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hero Of The Silent Night**

 **Disclaimer:  
** _ **Naruto(Masashi Kishmoto)  
Shingeki no kyojin(Hajime Isyama)**_

 **Genre:  
** _ **Tragedy,Horror,Fantasy**_

 **Rating:  
** _ **M**_

 **Pair:  
** _ **Naruto X Mikasa**_

 _ **Author:**_

 _Bagi para Reader ini masih menceritakan Kehidupan Naruto yang berada dalam tembok Maria. Dan kenapa saya memberi judul Hero of the silent Night. jadi mohon bersabar ya, saya tahu kalian pasti ingin naruto menjadi bagian dari pasukan Pengintai kan dan melawan para titan kan. Mungkin Chapter besok tembok Maria di hancurkan oleh Titan Kolosal_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Naruto Pov**

Akhirnya selesai juga tidak kusangka Polisi Militer itu bisa membuatku Terluka biasanya tidak sama sekali."hmm dimana Mereka itu?"ucap Naruto kepada rumah Mikasa yang hanya tersisa Mayat Pencuri dan Orang tua Mikasa, ternyata Naruto mencari Eren dan Mikasa."apa jangan-jangan masih ada Pencuri lalu menculik mereka?"Pikir Naruto Khawatir. Pria berambut Pirang itu memasang kembali Katana yang ia cabut dari punggungnya, ia mengabaikan Pedang yang berwarna Merah dan Hitam yang masih berada di Tanah juga Tubuh Polisi Militer lagipula tidak ada yang spesial dari kedua Pedang itu dan itu juga ia dapat Gratis saat ia Melakukan " **Aksinya pada Malam Hari"** ia berlari dengan cepat mencari Eren dan Mikasa

oOo

 **Skip Time**

 **Normal Pov**

Saat ia tengah berlari ia melihat sebuah asap api unggun dan mendegar percakapan Orang Dewasa yang terlihat marah kepada anak kecil saat ia mendatangi suara itu ia Menemukan apa yang ia cari yaitu Eren dan Mikasa tapi tunggu kenapa ada Seorang Teman Ayahnya yang sedang terlihat marah kepada Eren?

"Maaf Memotong Pembicaraan kalian tapi siapa anda? apa anda yang menculik mereka?"tanya Naruto yang sudah berada ada di belakang ayah Eren lalu menodong kan Katananya yang terbuat dari salah satu Logam yang sangat bagus di Dunia. Ayah Eren dapat merasakan tajamnya Katana naruto di belakang lehernya sehingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah

"aku adalah Ayah dari anak ini. Bisakah kah kau Menjauhkan benda yang menempel di Tengkukku ini." Kata ayah Eren menjelaskan bahwa ia adalah ayahnya Eren. Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu langsung dengan cepat menarik Katananya dari Ayah Eren ia percaya orang di depannya adalah ayahnya. Terlihat ada beberapa kemiripan orang ini dengan Eren."maafkan aku"jawab singkat Naruto

"Perkenalkan namaku Grisha Jaeger dan ini Eren Jaeger dan anak wanita itu Mikasa siapa namamu anak kecil"tanya ayah Eren

"Naruto Reisberk"jawab naruto singkat

"oh jadi kau y, yang sering di bicarakan oleh anak-anak Remaja tentang seorang anak Remaja yang Mandiri, Pintar, Tampan dan ahli pedang. Sepertinya itu benar, kupikir mereka hanya membual" kata ayah Eren

"Hmm...Seperti itulah"jawab singkat naruto. Ia menyodorkan tangannya ke Eren"Mana imbalan yang kau Katakan?"tanya Naruto ke Eren

"ayah apakah Makanan daging tadi siang masih ada"tanya Eren ke ayahnya

"Kurasa ibu sudah memberikannya kepada orang yang belum makan karena tadi ada pengemis yang kelaparan"jawab ayahnya

"hehehe, Maaf Naruto kurasa Makanan yang kukatakan sudah habis"kata Eren sambil menatap Naruto dengan tertawa. Ia melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya lalu mengambil syal merah yang ia pakai di lehernya.

"hey apa yang kau lakukan"tanya Eren sambil protes karena syalnya di ambil

"pernahkah kau mendengar kalimat " _Tidak ada yang Gratis di dunia ini"_ jadi sebagai gantinya aku akan mengambil ini"kata Naruto tidak mempedulikan Eren yang terlihat sangat kesal kepada dirinya. toh lagipula ia juga sangat ingin mempunyai Syal apalagi di Musim yang dingin seperti ini

"Dingin"kata Mikasa yang daritadi berdiam diri saja

Naruto yang mendegar hal itu langsung melangkah ke depan Mikasa lalu mengalungkan syal milik Eren di lehernya."Aku turut bersedih atas apa yang telah menimpa kedua Orang tua mu tapi ini adalah Tantangan yang paling sulit dalam hidup Mikasa, kau harus bisa melewati Tantangan ini. aku tahu ini pasti sulit tapi janganlah terus Bersedih Mikasa kau harus Mempersiapkan masa depanmu, karena ke depannya pasti masih banyak hal yang lebih sulit dari ini."Kata Naruto menyemangati Mikasa sambil mengelus pipinya dengan ibu jarinya. ia tahu apa yang wanita ini rasakan."Bagaimana apa Badanmu terasa hangat"tanya Naruto

Mikasa mendongkakkan wajahnya ke atas ia dapat melihat Mata Naruto yang seluas langit pada siang hari dan memberikan kehangatan kepada siapa saja yang melihatnnya. Tanpa ia sadari matanya mulai mengeluarkan Liquid Bening dan mengalir ke pipinya."Hangat"jawab mikasa dengan singkat

Naruto yang merasakan ibu jarinya basah karena sesuatu yang hangat, ia mengelap Air mata di pipi Mikasa"Baguslah jika itu membuatmu hangat"ucap Naruto. Naruto melepaskan Tangannya dari pipi Mikasa. Samar-samar terlihat raut kekecewaan Mikasa saat Naruto melepaskan tangannya.

"hei Naruto-san apa anda yang membuat Pencuri di rumah mikasa terpotong-potong?"tanya ayah Eren

"Ya Grisha-san"jawab naruto

"kau tahu kau bisa di cap Psikopat oleh masyarakat dan di jauhi Naruto-san padahal kau ini orang yang sangat baik"kata Grisha Jaeger

" **Manusia yang melakukan hal yang sama di lakukan oleh Binatang liar harus juga diperlakukan sama selayaknya bintanga liar"** Camkan itu di Otak anda Grisha-san" Kata Naruto ia menjelaskan kenapa ia membunuh orang itu dengan sadis. Naruto melangkah pergi Meniggalkan mereka bertiga yang berada di Api Unggun.

 **Skip Time**

oOo

 **Normal Pov**

'Jadi ini Rumah Babi itu, tidak sia-sia aku berjalan jauh 'pikir Naruto yang berada di luar Rumah Orang Gendut yang ia bunuh. Dengan cepat Naruto mengunakan Jubah Hitam dan menggunakan Topeng polos yang berwarna Putih. Kenapa ia menggunakan pakaian yang serba Hitam agar ia dapat beradaptasi dengan warna pada tempat yang gelap.

" **Cklek"** suara pintu yang di buka oleh Naruto dengan kunci yang di beri oleh Orang Gendut itu. Dengan cepat ia berlari di tempat yang gelap untuk mencari Beberap Harta milik Orang Gendut yang telah tewas

"Hahahaha...kau kalah lagi Jack, kemarikan Uang dan Rokokmu" terdengar beberapa suara orang yang sedang tertawa. Naruto melihat mereka sedang bermain Poker , dengan gerakan cepat Naruto berlari di tempat yang sangat gelap sehingga tidak nampak sekali jika ada orang yang baru saja Lari.

'Apa ini Ruangan tempat ia menyimpan Harta'pikir Naruto karena melihat sebuah Ruangan dan di atasnya " _ **Boby Room"**_ ia membuka Ruangan itu. Saat ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, ada beberapa Lukisan yang sangat bagus dan beberapa buku yang berada di dalam Rak. Naruto mencari Pintu Rahasia karena biasanya Orang kaya menyimpan uang mereka di Ruangan yang tersembunyi atau Ruangan Rahasia yang hanya di ketahui oleh Pemiliknya. Naruto menyadari ada beberapa sesuatu yang sangat ganjal di tempat ini.

 _Pertama,_ dari semua lukisan ia melihat kebanyakan lukisan berlukis tentang Binatang tapi ada satu Lukisan yang tidak sama dilukis tentang Binatang tetapi di lukis dengan Wanita Telanjang.

 _Kedua,_ ia melihat rak buku yang tidak rapih dan buku-bukunya yang tidak tersusun oleh abjad atau berantakan.

Naruto mulai mencopot lukisan wanita itu dan mengeletakanya di bawah ternyata di dalamnya terdapat Brankas yang lumayan besar yang tidak di kunci atau di beri Kode 'Hahaahahah...sepertinya ini sangat mudah'pikir naruto karena biasanya ia sering membongkar beberapa brangkas yang di pasangi Kode Angka tetapi kali ini brankas di depannya tidak di pasangi Kode. Naruto berpikir apa mungkin orang gendut itu sangat bodoh sehingga Brankasnya tidak di beri kode atau Otaknya tertutup oleh makanan. Naruto membuka Brangkas itu dan mengambil semua Keping Emas dan Perak beserta perhiasaan Wanita dan memasukannya ke dalam karung.

Naruto mulai membuka beberapa buku di Rak tersebut. Ia menemukan buku Berjudul" **Wanita adalah alat pemuas Seks diriku** _ **karya Boby Kurt**_ **"** yang tenyata adalah buku yang di tuliskan oleh Orang Gendut yang baru saja ia bunuh beberapa menit yang lalu'jadi nama lengkapnya Boby Kurt'pikir Naruto. Ia melihat buku ini sangat tebal. Lalu Naruto membaca halaman 1 yang ternyata adalah Pengalaman Boby yang pertama kali saat memperkosa saudaranya sendiri. Naruto mulai melompati Halaman demi Halaman karena isinya hanyalah sesuatu yang sangat Menjijikan. Di halaman 43 ia melihat Tombol berwarna Biru di buku itu lalu ia menekannya.

" **Dak...Dak...Dak...Dak..."** suara yang berasal dari bawah Rak Buku ini. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar suara dari bawah Rak ini ia menarik Rak buku ini dan Melihat sebuah Tangga yang mengarah ke bawah tanah tapi, ia mencium bau tak sedap dari arah Bawah.

"Siapa yang ada di sana?dia... Robber of the silent night!.cepat nyalakan peringatan Jack! ada Perampok yang paling dicari di Tembok maria ini!Teriak seorang penjaga kepada temannya saat melihat Naruto berada di ruangan Majikannya. Naruto yang baru ingin menuruni Tangga itu, ia membatalkannya niatnya karena tahu ia telah ketahuan. Ia mengambil Bom asap berwarna Putih dan melemparkannya ke tempat dimana ia berdiri. Asap berwarna Putih langsung menyebar menutupi Mata penjaga tersebut.

" **Tranggg..."** suara kaca yang pecah yang terdengar di telinga penjaga itu."sialan dia Kabur"Ucap penjaga itu dengan kesal. Padahal ia ingin menangkap orang yang di juluki"Robber of the Silent Night" ia tahu jika ia menangkap orang itu, ia pasti akan kaya raya tapi ternyata sulit sekali. Ia melihat Naruto mengguakan 3d Maneuver Gear dan terbang dengan tali 3d maneuver Gear ke arah Hutan. Ia pasti akan memberithu hal ini ke Polisi Militer jika "Robber of the silent night" ternyata adalah seorang Pasukan di tembok Maria ini.

 **Skip Time**

 **Author Pov**

Pada pagi hari terlihat seorang remaja yang telah selesai melakukan jogging di daerah Taman

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku harus terbiasa dengan beban di kakiku ini."ucap Naruto sendiri ia melatih Kecepatannya dengan Menaruh Beban 35 Kg di kakinya. Inilah hal yang dilakukan oleh Naruto pada Pagi hari ia melatih Fisik,stamina,Kecepatan,dan kekuatannya, oh satu lagi biasanya ia juga melatih seni pedangnya dan Inner powernnya. Seni pedang yang Naruto tekuni dulunya adalah Kenjutsu tapi seiring berjalannya waktu Kenjutsu diganti namanya menjadi Kendo. Bedanya Kenjutsu dan Kendo adalah biasanya Kenjutsu menggunakan Boken dan Tanto tapi Kendo menggunakan Shinai dan Katana. Inner Power biasanya di latih mealui Meditasi. Inner power biasanya digunakan Naruto untuk memperkuat Pedangnya, pukulannya juga untuk Regenerasi tubuhnya.

oOo

 **Normal Pov**

Naruto melihat poster dirinya yang menggunakan Topeng dan Jubah Hitam juga Katana warisan ayahnya di punggungnya dengan tulisan di bawah poster itu "Barangsiapa yang dapat membawa hidup dan mati orang ini akan di kabulkan apapun yang ia mau" dan dibawahnya di tanda tangani oleh Raja. Ia melihat Julukan yang di beri oleh Polisi militer kepadanya yaitu " **Robber of the Silent night"** ia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat julukan itu. Harta yang di ambil dari Rumah Boby Kurt ia memberikan 60% hasil curiannya kepada Rakyat miskin dan 30% untuk Kehidupannya. Berbeda dengan Polisi militer, warga memberi Julukan yang beda kepadanya yaitu:

" **Hero of the Silent Night"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tobi continu**_ **t**

* * *

Terima Kasih karena telah Mereview Fanfic ini juga Terima kasih atas Fav and Follownya.

hmm untuk **Razor04** tidak ada yang spesial dari pedangnya naruto hanya saja Pedangnya sangat Tajam dan ringan. Cocok untuk membunuh. Di chapter besok pasti akan saya tulis tentang jebolnya dinding Maria oleh Titan Kolosal dan Kematian Ibunya Eren.

Untuk Chapter Besok mungkin akan sangat lama saya upnya karena sekarang saya sedang banyak sekali Kegiatan mullai dari : Taekwon Do, Pramuka, dan masih banyak lagi di tambah lagi saya blom mengerjakan Pekerjaan Smk. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf jika masih ada banyak Kesalahan di cerita saya ini. Jika para Reader memiliki pertanyaan anda bisa menanyakannya lewat PM jika kalian memiliki akun. Kurasa itu saja See you in the Next Chapter

 **Leave your Review Please**

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hero Of The Silent Night**

 **Disclaimer:  
** _ **Naruto(Masashi Kishmoto)  
Shingeki no kyojin(Hajime Isyama)**_

 **Genre:  
** _ **Tragedy,Horror,Fantasy**_

 **Rating:  
** _ **M**_

 **Pair:  
** _ **Naruto X Mikasa**_

* * *

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Razor04:** ya anda Benar Sebagian besar fanfic ini mengikuti Canon. Disini Naruto kemungkinan orangnya Sosialis dan Kemungkinan juga individualis. Naruto bukan hanya dekat dengan Eren dan Mikasa saja kok. Kemungkinan ia juga akan dekat dengan Kapten Levi dan Komandan Erwin di sini

 **Date Uzumaki Ryumune Otsutsuki:** "Terima kasih atas Semangatnya". disini Naruto hanya akan sadis kepada Orang yang berprilaku seperti Hewan Liar, dan juga mungkin para titan.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _Beberapa bulan kemudian_

"Eren...Eren...Eren... bangunlah sudah waktunya kita pulang"kata Mikasa kepada Eren yang tertidur di bawahnya sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Eren. Sudah 20 Menit ia membangunkan Eren tapi tetap saja Pemuda ini tidak bangun juga.

"Naruto, bisakah kau membantuku membangunkan Eren ia belum juga bangun sejak 20 menit yang lalu padahal Kayu yang kita kumpukan sudah cukup"pinta Mikasa kepada Naruto dengan lembut.

Naruto yang mendengar permintaan Mikasa langsung melangkah dimana tempat Eren tertidur lalu dengan santainya, ia mengangkat kaki kanannya dan menginjak Jari tangan Eren yang berada di tanah

" **Arghhh..."** Teriak Eren Kesetanan

"Apa kau sudah bangun Eren?"Tanya Naruto tanpa mempedulikan Eren yang sedang Kesakitan.

"APA KAU YANG MELAKUKAN INI KEPADAKU NARUTO"teriak Eren Kesakitan.

"Tadi kau sudah dibangunkan oleh Mikasa selama 20 menit tapi tidak ada respon sedikitpun jadi aku mengira kau sudah mati terus aku menginjak jarimu karena biasanya orang mati tidak akan berteriak tapi sepertinya kau tidak mati y Eren Hmm..."kata Naruto sambil pura-pura bingung.

"APA KAU MELIHAT PERUTKU MEMBESAR"teriak Eren yang masih Kesal. Ia melihat Naruto menggangukan kepalanya. "ITU ARTINYA AKU MASIH HIDUP BODOH"teriak Eren. Ia tahu pasti Naruto sengaja melakukan ini.

"Oh...kalo gitu aku minta maaf y. Lagipula apa kau sudah selesai mengumpulkan kayu bakar?"tanya Naruto ke eren.

"..."diam Eren. Lalu berjalan kearah Mikasa

'Hahaha sepertinya dia masih marah'pikir Naruto.

"Mikasa ayo pulang"kata Eren.

"seharusnya aku yang berkata itu Eren"jawab mikasa .

"Maaf y Mikasa aku tertidur hehehehe"kata Eren cengegesan

"iya" kata mikasa singkat. "Naruto, Apa kau ingin berkenalan dengan Armin. Ia juga teman kami" tanya Mikasa kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah. Tapi asal ia tidak seperti Eren"jawab Naruto.

"kalau begitu ikuti kami"kata Mikasa.

"Hn"kata Naruto. "Hei Eren apa masih Sakit?" tanya Naruto yang sudah ada disamping kanan Eren.

"Lihat saja sendiri"jawab Eren dengan ketus. "hei Eren jarimu memerah kata kakek di kedai jika tanganmu memerah itu tidak apa – apa"kata Naruto dengan alasan yang Bodoh.

"argh... Kami-sama kenapa engkau memberikan teman yang seperti ini kepadaku"teriak Eren frustasi. Mikasa yang berada di samping Eren hanya tersenyum ia menyukai saat Naruto menggangu Eren.

"Eren kenapa di bawah matamu berair"tanya Mikasa.

"Apa kau menangis"tanya Naruto

"Hah.."kaget Eren. 'apa yang kumimpikan tadi'pikir Eren

 **SKIP TIME**

 _Balai kota_

"Dengar! Dinding adalah buatan Tuhan!, dinding itu adalah buatan Tuhan. Tidak ada jiwa yang berani menodai dinding itu!"kata seorang Pendeta yang berteriak kepada para orang yang berlalu lalang.

 **Skip**

"Mikasa, Naruto jangan beritahu siapa-siapa kalau aku menangis."kata Eren

"untuk apa aku memberitahu orang lain jika kau menangis itu sangat membuang tenaga" kata Naruto. "Tidak akan tapi jika kau tidak tahu kenapa kau menangis mungkin kau harus mengatakan kepada ayah tentang itu"Saran Mikasa. "Aku setuju dengan Mikasa"kata Naruto

"Apa kalian bercanda?Aku tak bisa memberitahu itu kepada Ayah!"kata Eren kepada Mikasa dan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau tangisi, Eren?"tanya Pria yang berdiri di depan mereka dan kelihatan sedikit mabuk.

"Hannes."kata Eren menyebutkan nama Pria itu. "Apa Mikasa marah padamu atau bocah ini yang memarahimu"kata Hannes sambil memegang pundak Naruto.

 **Sret...dugh...Argh...**

"Naruto lepaskan pria itu"kata Eren kepada Naruto ia. Gerakan Naruto tidak dapat ia lihat dengan mata Telanjang. Eren sedikit melihat Naruto memelintir tangan Hannes dengan mudah sehingga Hannes jatuh.

"Bocah lepaskan aku"kata Hannes takut kepada Naruto. ia tidak berani menarik tangannya karena ia merasakan Nadi di pergelangan tangannya di tekan oleh jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Naruto jika ia menariknya itu bisa menyebabkan ia Mati.

"Aku paling tidak suka di pegang oleh orang yang belum aku kenal"kata Naruto. Ia memang tidak suka dengan orang yang seenaknya memegang orang yang belum dia kenal terlebih lagi orang yang memegannya adalah Seorang _Polisi Militer_. Ia langsung melepaskan tangan Hannes.

Hannes berdiri sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit membiru. "Boleh juga kau bocah"kata Hannes tertarik kepada Naruto.

"Sudahlah Hannes kau ini mencari masalah saja dan lagipula Kenapa aku harus Menangis?"kata Eren

"Kau bau alkohol!"kata Eren sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Boleh aku tau siapa namamu bocah?"tanya Hannes ke Naruto.

"Naruto Reisberk"jawab Naruto. "Aku tertarik dengan caramu melumpuhkan lawan dalam beberapa detik. Kuharap kau Masuk ke Polisi Militer"kata Hannes kepada Naruto.

"Hn"kata Naruto singkat.'itu tidak akan pernah terjadi'pikir Naruto

"hahahahahaaha" "tidak ada yang salah tentang itu"terlihat didepan mereka 3 orang Polisi Militer yang sedang Mabuk.

"Kau Mabuk lagi"kata Eren.

"Mau bergabung?"ajak Hannes

"yah...apa kau bebas tugas?"tanya Eren. "ya, kami menjaga gerbang hari ini."jawab Hannes.

"Kita sudah berada disini seharian Dimulai dengan lapar dan haus. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar jika minum sesuatu sedkit Alkohol didalamnya" kata Hannes menjelaskan mengapa mereka Mabuk. Eren terlihat tidak suka dengan kata Hannes"Tapi jika kau mabuk, bagaimana kau bertarung?"tanya Eren Mikasa hanya memandang heran kepada Eren. "Hah? Kapan kita harus bertarung?"tanya Hannes Bingung.

"Kenapa malah balik bertanya! Ketika mereka menghancurkan dinding dan masuk!"kata Eren sedikit Kesal karena Hannes tidak menjalankan Kewajibannya sebagai Polisi Militer.

"ah Eren, jangan mengatakan itu kuat-kuat"kata Hannes. Satu polisi militer yang tadi sedang duduk menghampiri mereka "jika saja bukan anak Dr. Jaeger. Kau punya semangat, nak." Kata Polisi militer.

"Jika mereka menghancurkan dindingnya, kami akan melakukan tugas kami."kata polisi militer itu menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya diberikan Eren untuk Hannes."tapi kau tahu? Tidak sekalipun dalam 100 tahun mereka bisa menghancurkan dinding."kata Polisi militer itu lagi

"Tapi! Ayahku bilang akan ada saatnya kita berada dalam situasi yang berbahaya seperti itu."kata Eren menjelaskan kalo ayahnya yang mengatakan kepada dia.

"Dr. Jaeger mengatakan itu? Yah dia benar. Dia menyelamatkan kota kita dari wabah sebelumnya, ucapan terima kasih saja belum tentu cukup. Tapi Raksasa beda lagi ceritanya" kata Hannes lalu melihat ke dinding yang berada di belakangnya. "Aku melihat Raksasa berjalan di sekitar setiap saat ketika aku memperbaiki dinding. Tapi aku pikir tidak mungkin mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan dinding setinggi 50 meter ini."kata Hannes tidak percaya kalo Raksasa dapat menembus dinding itu.

"J-jadi... kau bahkan tidak punya keinginan untuk bertarung?"tanya Eren

"tidak"jawab Hannes singkat.

"Apa?!"Teriak Eren Kesal."kenapa kau tidak berhenti menyebut dirimu penjaga kota dan menyebut dirimu pengawas dinding!"kata Eren dengan marah. Naruto bingung kenapa Eren sampai semarah ini

"Bagus sekali Bocah. tapi Eren, ketika orang melihat prajurit bertarung, mereka tahu sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi, semua orang lebih senang jika kami tidak melakukan apapun dan mulai dipanggil prajurit Penggaguran." Kata Hannes.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kita mungkin tidak keluar, tapi kita akan hidup selama kita bisa makan dan tidur tapi... kita hidup seperti...ternak"kata Eren. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa Eren berubah, ia berpikir apa tadi ia menginjak jarinya terlalu keras atau tadi Eren bermimpi Buruk.

"Hahahaahaha... Bocah itu tahu cara berbicara! Tidak seperti kau bisa melakukan apapun, iyakan Hannes?"kata dua polisi Militer yang sedang duduk sambil meminum bir.

"ah,ya."kata Hannes. Eren,Mikasa dan Naruto mulai beranjak meninggalkan Hannes dan Polisi militer itu. Dengan cepat tangan Naruto mengayunkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilihat dengan mata telanjang kepada kedua polisi militer yang sedang duduk sambil berjalan pelan.

"Hei, Eren"panggil Hannes. "Kau gila, Bocah"kata Polisi militer yang sedang duduk itu.

"mungkinkah ia ingin bergabung dengan Divisi Pengintai"kata Hannes sendiri

"Hei... kenapa pipimu mengeluarkan darah"tanya Polisi militer yang sedang mabuk kepada Polisi militer yang memegang kartu Poker.

"hah...berdarah perasaanku tidak terjadi apa-apa kepada pipiku. Sudah biarkan sajalah ini tidak terasa apa-apa" kata Polisi militer itu. Ia tidak tahu jika itu sebuah Racun pelumpuh.

 **oOo**

"Eren aku pikir kau seharusnya tidak bergabung dengan divisi pengintai."kata mikasa

"Apa, apa kau pikir mereka juga bodoh?"tanya Eren. Naruto hanya diam saja lagipula ia mengikuti Eren dan Mikasa untuk bertemu Armin.

"Aku tidak bilang mereka bodoh atau apapun."kata Mikasa.

Teenngg...tengggg...teenggg

Suara lonceng berbunyi terdegar sampai ke telinga mereka

"Divisi Pengintai telah kembali!Gerbang utama dibuka!Mikasa, Naruto ayo kita lihat sang pahlawan yang telah kembali!"kata Eren dengan semangat sambil mengajak Mikasa dan Naruto untuk melihat Divisi Pengintai yang telah kembali

'Mereka telah pulang ya'pikir Naruto sambil melihat ke arah gerbang utama ia tidak sadar jika Eren dan Mikasa meninggalkannya. 'Sial, aku ditinggal'

 **oOo**

"Moses!Moses!"teriak seorang wanita tua ia menghampiri anggota dari divisi pengintai. "anakku Moses... aku tidak melihatnya, dimana anakku?"tanya wanita tua itu salah satu anggota divisi pengintai. "Dia ibunya Moses, cepat bawa ke sini!"terlihat raut muka yang sangat shok, kaget, sedih yang tercampur di wajah wanita tua itu. Ia membuka kain yang dililit secara pelan ketika kain itu terbuka sedikit ia melihat sebuah tangan manusia yang sangat pucat setelah itu ia jatuh terduduk ke tanah.

"itu adalah salah satu bagian dari dirinya yang hanya bisa kita temukan"kata Anggota divisi Pengintai menjelaskan kenapa ia hanya menemukan tangan Moses. Naruto yang melihat dari atap rumah penduduk hanya diam ia sudah tahu ini memang resiko jika prajurit yang masuk ke Divisi pengintai, Naruto juga mendengar tangisan dari wanita tua itu dan teriakan dari Pemimpin tim bahwa setiap misi divisi pengintai belum menghasilkan apa – apa.

 **xXx**

Dari atap rumah penduduk Naruto melihat Eren memukul seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut botak dengan sebatang kayu yang Eren kumpulkan hari ini. Ia melihat Mikasa menarik Eren dari Pria rambut botak itu. Ia bingung sebenarnya mereka ingin memperkenalkan ia dengan Armin atau tidak. 'Huft...kurasa sebaiknya aku pulang saja akan sangat merepotkan jika Mikasa sedang marah'pikir Naruto.

 **Skip Time**

"wah, Eren aku terkejut kau membawa banyak kayu bakar hari ini"kata Ibu Eren kepada Eren. "Y-ya..."kata Eren berbohong. "apa-apaan sih?"tanya Eren yang sakit karena telinganya di tarik oleh ibunya. "telingamu memerah itu artinya kau berbohong. mikasa kan yang membantumu?"kata Ibu Eren.

"Eren makanlah sini bersama ayah"ajak Ayah Eren.

"Eren dimana Naruto, kenapa kau tidak aja dia kesini agar makan bersama kita?padahal ibumu sudah memasak banya."kata ayah Eren yang menanyakan Naruto.

"ah...Mikasa kita lupa mengenalkan Naruto dengan Armin"kata Eren kepada Mikasa. Mikasa yang mengigat sesuatu langsung berlari untuk mencari Naruto ia telah melupakan Naruto gara-gara terus mengkhawatirkan Eren yang ingin bergabung dengan divisi pengintai.

"Mikasa tunggu...sebaiknya tidak usah mencari Naruto"kata Eren yang membuat Mikasa berhenti di depan pintu. "Mikasa kita tidak akan pernah menemukan Naruto. Ia itu orang yang sangat susah untuk di cari malah aku pernah menggunakan anjing pelacak yang kupinjam dari Hannes untuk mencari Naruto tapi tidak menghasilkan apa-apa."kata Eren yang menjelaskan sangat susah untuk mencari Naruto kepada Mikasa

"Besok kita akan meminta maaf dengan Naruto"kata Mikasa sambil berjalan ke Meja makan.

"Tentu saja"kata Eren

"Eren maksudmu Naruto susah untuk dicari itu apa?"tanya Ibu Eren.

"dulu aku pernah sempat mencari dimana rumah Naruto dengan Anjing pelacak Ibu tapi anjing itu seakan-akan tidak menemukan sesuatu"kata Eren menjelaskan.

"memangnya kau tidak pernah diberi tahu tentang dimana rumah Naruto?"tanya ibunya Eren

"tidak pernah bu ia itu orangnya sangat tertutup sekali aku saja hanya mengetahui beberapa hal tentang dirinya tapi aku yakin kalau Naruto itu orang yang baik"kata Eren

"ya ibu juga percaya kalau Naruto itu orang yang baik Eren. Kalau begitu cepat makanlah "kata Ibu Eren

 **oOo**

"Hah? Ayah, kau mau pergi Bekerja?"kata Eren sambil memakan makanan yang dimasak oleh ibunya.

"Ya aku harus pergi menjumpai seseorang. Aku akan kembali dua atau tiga hari lagi."kata Ayah Eren sambil memasukan beberapa barang di tasnya.

"Eren ingin bergabung dengan divisi pengintai"kata Mikasa dengan pelan tapi dapat dapat di dengarkan semua orang. Ia yang sejak tadi diam langsung berbicara tiba-tiba. Terlihat semua orang yang berada di rumah itu kaget terutama Ibu Eren yang langsung menghentikan kegiatan cuci piringnya.

"Mikasa, kau pengkhianat!"kata Eren dengan raut muka yang sangat kesal.

"Eren apa yang kau pikirkan?! Apa kau tahu berapa banyak orang yang mati di luar dinding itu?"kata ibu Eren yang langsung berlari ke arah Eren.

"Aku tahu!"kata Eren.

"Kau tidak tahu"

"Eren kenapa kau ingin pergi keluar?"tanya ayah Eren.

"Aku ingin melihat dan mempelajari dunial luar. Aku tidak mau mati di dalam dinding tanpa mengetahui ada apa diluar sana! Di atas semua itu, jika tidak ada yang melakukan pekerjaan mereka, maka meraka akan kehilangan nyawanya sia-sia!" kata Eren menjelaskan semuanya kenapa ia ingin pergi keluar dinding atau bergabung dengan divisi pengintai.

"aku mengerti."kata ayah Eren. "kapalku sudah tiba aku harus pergi."kata ayah Eren yang telah berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Tunggu, Grisha bantu aku meyakinkan Eren" kata Ibu Eren kepada ayahnya.

"Carla, tidak ada yang bisa menekan rasa ingin tahu manusia. Eren setelah aku kembali, aku akan menunjukan ruang bawah tanah yang mana aku telah menjaganya."kata ayah Eren sambil mengeluarkan kunci yang dijaikan kalung di lehernya.

"Benarkah?"kata Eren.

xXx

"Hati-hati dijalan ayah"kata Eren

"Aku tidak menginjinkanmu kau tidak boleh bergabung dengan hal bodoh seperti Divisi Pengintai ." ucap Ibu Eren.

"bodoh?orang yang puas hidup seperti ternak lebih bodoh"kata Eren yang keras kepala sambil berlari meninggalkan Rumah.

"Eren!"panggil ibu Eren.

"Mikasa, dia benar-benar anak yang nekat. Ketika masalah datang, pastikan saling membantu." Kata ibu Eren sambil memegang pundak Mikasa.

"Ya"jawab Mikasa singkat.

 **Skip Time**

 _ **Naruto POV**_

'Perutku terasa lapar, hmm...sudah lama aku tidak memakan ikan'pikir Naruto ia lapar karena dari tadi pagi ia belum memakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memukulku jika kau ingin membuktikan aku salah?"terdengar suara di depan Naruto ia melihat 3 remaja sedang memojoki seseorang remaja lainnya dengan rambut yang hampir sama dengan ia. Satu orang memegangi kerak baju orang dengan rambut pirang itu.

"Kenapa harus kulakukan itu?Aku tidak akan membungkuk merendah."kata remaja yang sedang dipojoki.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi"kata orang yang memegangi kerah baju.

"Kau memukulku karena kau tahu aku benar dan kau tidak bisa membuktikan bahwa aku salah. Bukankah itu berarti kau telah mengakui bahwa kau salah?"kata seorang Remaja

"Cukup dengan argumen jelekmu!"terlihat sangat kesal seseorang yang memegangi kerah baju, ia telah kehabisan kata-kata melawan orang ini. Ia menyiapkan kepalan tangannya untuk memukul orang di depannya ini.

"Hentikan dasar orang payah"kata Naruto kepada tiga orang yang tengah memojoki itu. Ketiga orang yang merasa di bilang payah menolehkan kepala mereka ke kanan dan melihat Naruto berjalan dengan santai ke arah mereka

"lebih baik kau pergi rambut tai atau aku akan memukul pantatmu"kata ketiga orang itu bersamaan.

"Kalian itu hanya orang lemah yang mainnya keroyokan. Hadapi aku jika kalian bukan orang yang lemah."tantang Naruto.

"Dasar bangsat"dua orang lari ke arah Naruto yang sudah sangat kesal

Dengan cepat mereka meluncukan sebuah Jab ke arah muka Naruto.

 **Tappp...**

Naruto sudah menduga kalau mereka akan meluncurkan jab ke arah mereka dengan santai ia mencengkram kedua kepalan tangan mereka dengan kuat sehingga kepalan tangan mereka tidak bisa digerakan sedikitpun.

"Apa hanya segini?sudah kuduga kalian itu memang lemah"kata Naruto, ia menambah tenaganya dan mencengkram Kepalan tangan mereka dengan sangat kuat. "arghhh...lepaskan kami..."kata kedua orang itu. Naruto yang melihat banyak sekali Kelemahan pada kedua orang ini langsung menendang kaki kanan mereka dengan kuat sehingga membuat mereka jatuh dengan keras dan meringis kesakitan.

Orang yang daritadi hanya memegang kerah langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Ia melihat kedua temannya dikalahkan dengan mudah.

"Khe..kau ingin pergi ya"kata Naruto dengan lantang. Ia mengambil sebuah kerikil dan melemparkannya ke arah orang yang kabur dari dia dan durgh... tepat mengenai badan orang yang kabur itu sehingga menyebabkan orang itu jatuh ke tanah.

Naruto berjalan ke arah orang yang tadi dipojoki mereka. "apa kau tidak apa-apa"tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu orang ini berdiri. "aku bisa berdiri"kata orang itu.

"Hei Naruto... Armin..."teriak Eren dari jauh bersama mikasa di belakangnya.

"Jadi namamu Armin y"kata Naruto. "Terimakasih, y lebih lengkapnya namaku Armin Arlert siapa namamu?"

"Naruto Reisberk salam kenal.."kata Naruto. 'jadi dia Armin"

"Armin kenapa pipimu terlihat membiru"tanya Eren.

"ah...tidak apa-apa"kata Armin

"Ia habis di pukuli oleh 3 orang"kata Naruto memberi tahu kepada Eren

"Apa siapa orang yang memukulmu Armin?"tanya Eren sambil berlagak kuat.

"Bisa kau ceritakan kenapa kau di pukuli"tanya Naruto dengan Serius

 **Skip Time**

"Jadi,setelah memberitahu mereka bahwa manusia perlu pergi ke luar pada akhirnya, mereka memukulmu, memanggilku "orang sesat." Jelas Armin yang menjelasan kenapa ia di pukuli oleh ketiga orang tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih Naruto atas bantuannya"kata Armin kepada Naruto

"HN"jawab Naruto yang bisa membuat orang jengkel kepadannya.

"Sialan, kami hanya ingin pergi keluar. Kenapa semua orang membenci kami?"kata Eren bingung

"yah, kita sudah hidup damai di dinding ini selama 100 tahun terakhir. Raksasa mungkin akan masuk ketika orang keluar dari dinding, sehingga pemerintah raja melarang orang memiliki minat mengetahui dunia luar." Kata Armin

"Kita membahayakan hidup kita, tidak ada yang boleh menghentikan hidup kita." kata Eren.

"Kau tidak boleh"kata Mikasa yang tidak setuju

"Mikasa beraninya kau memberitahu ayah dan ibu!"Kesal Eren.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah setuju denganmu."kata Mikasa

"lalu bagaimana setelah itu?"tanya Armin penasaran

"yah, mereka tidak senang mendegar itu." Jawab Eren

"Begitu ya"kata armin. "semua orang sudah gila karena percaya bahwa dinding itu bisa melindungi kita dari para Raksasa meskipun dinding ini masih utuh selam 100 tahun terakhir, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin mereka tidak akan dirusak hari ini..."kata armin. Suasana yang daritadi berhembus angin sangat kencang langsung berhenti.

"Eren sebenarnnya aku juga ingin bergabung ke Divisi Pengintai" Kata Naruto membuat kaget Mikasa dan Eren karena biasanya Naruto cuek dalam segala hal.

"Apa kenapa kau ingin bergabung ke Divisi pengintai Naruto?"tanya Mikasa

"Dulu Kakeku dan ayahku adalah Peneliti tentang Titan. Sejak kakekku memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar dinding ia tidak pernah pulang lagi ke dinding ini. Keluarga ku berpikir bahwa kakek ku telah mati tapi ia 2 bulan kemudian ia mengirimkan surat dengan Burung Elang putih milik keluarga kami yang menceritakan bahwa di luar sana sangatlah indah, ia menceritakan tentang apa itu Lautan,Pegunungan, dan masih banyak lagi dari surat yang ia kirim ke kami. 4 bulan kemudian ia sempat menuliskan surat dengan darahnya ia sendiri dan isi surat itu adalah sebuah Rahasia tentang Raksasa yang sulit untuk dipercaya. Setelah itu ia tidak pernah mengirim surat kepada kami lagi. Jadi kenapa aku ingin bergabung ke dalam divisi pengintai karena aku ingin memastikan surat itu benar dan mencari kakekku di luar sana serta membasmi parah Titan "jelas Naruto cukup panjang.

"Rahasia tentang apa Naruto"tanya Eren

"Rahasia itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh di beritahu Eren"kata Naruto

"Pelit sekali kau ini" jengkel Eren.

 **Bzittttttttt...**

Kilat menyambar di luar Dinding maria sehingga menyebabkan Gempa sementara.

Naruto, Eren, Armin dan Mikasa sedikit terlempar ke tanah.

"A-apa itu tadi?"tanya Armin dan Eren yang sudah bangun dari tanah. "apakah ledakan"tebak armin. "sesuatu jatuh?aku tidak yakin" mereka melihat dan mendegar para orang dewasa berlarian menuju suara kilat itu. Armin langsung saja berlari mengikuti para orang dewasa itu.

"Hei,Armin!"Panggil Eren. Yang langsung berlari mengikuti armin bersama Mikasa.

'Apa itu'pikir Naruto. Ia langsung berlari memanjat ke rumah warga dan memanjatnya sehingga ia berdiri di atas atap rumah warga itu.

'Raksasa itu tingginya melebihi dinding itu'pikir Naruto. 'aku tidak menyangka beberapa isi surat yang diberikan kakek sangat benar' pikir Naruto. Ia langsung berlari pergi ke rumahnya untuk menyiapkan sesuatu.

 **Skip time**

 **Duar... wussh..**

Suara dinding yang di tembus dan angin yang sangat kencang terdengar kepada suara semua orang yang berada di dinding maria.

"mereka membuat lubang di dinding"kata Armin

"kyaa...satu raksasa telah berada di dalam!"teriakan para warga yang panik terdengar sana sini

"kita harus-"armin menghentikan omongannya saat melihat Eren tidak berlari.

"Rumahku ada di sana... Ibu"Eren langsung berlari pergi ke rumahnya.

"Mikasa-"panggil Armin ia melihat mikasa mengikuti Eren ke rumahnya.

 **oOo**

Eren berlari dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa banyak orang yang berlalu lalang melawati ia dengan mikasa, Ia juga sempat melihat seorang wanita yang tengah menangis karena suaminya tertimpa pecahan dinding yang di tendang oleh Titan Kolosal. 'Rumah kami pasti aman setelah berbelok di sini, rumah kami aka n berada di sana seperti biasa!'pikir Eren positif. Ia berbelok ke kiri dan terkejut melihat rumahnya rubuh

"Ibu!"Teriak Eren memangil ibunya

"Eren"kata ibu Eren yang tengah tertimpa tiang-tiang atap Rumah.

"Mikasa, angkat sebelah sana. kita harus memindahkan tiang ini "kata Eren. Mereka berusaha sekuat Tenaga tetapi tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. tiang rumah itu terlalu kuat untuk di geser oleh mereka yang bertubuh kecil. Mereka menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat bahwa para Titan telah memasuki dinding maria.

"cepat Mikasa"kata Eren

"Para raksasa datang. Eren,bawa Mikasa dan lari. Cepatlah!

"Cepatlah keluarrrr"Ringis Eren karena tiang ini susah sekali di angkat. Jari-jari ia sudah mengeluarkan darah.

"Kakiku telah hancur karena puing – puing. Akut tidak bisa lari walaupun sudah keluar. Apa kau mengerti!"kata ibu Eren dengan keras ia sudah pasrah oleh diriya sendiri. Yang terpenting bagi dia adalah Keselamatan Eren dan Mikasa.

"Aku akan menggendongmu dan lari!"Teriak Eren dengan menangis.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendegarkan apa yang kukatakan setiap kali?!"teriak Ibu Eren, "tolong dengarkan aku! Untuk terakhir kalinya!"kata Ibu Eren. Di sisi lain Mikasa sudah menangis.

"Mikasa"panggil ibu Eren

"tidak...tidakkkk."Kata Eren. Sementara itu Raksasa dengan rambut sebahu dan tidak mempunyai bibir sehingga terlihat giginya yang siap untuk memakan para manusia sudah hampir berada di depan mereka

"Saat ini kita bertiga akan..." "Hannes! Bawa anak-anak dan lari"kata Ibu Eren sambil memanggil Hannes teman dari ayah Eren.

"Jangan berkata begitu kepadaku, Carla. Aku akan membunuh Raksasa itu dan menyelamatkan kalian bertiga."kata Hannes yang langsung berlari ke arah Raksasa itu sambil mengeluarkan Pedang dari **3D Maneuver Gear**.

"Tunggu kau tidak bisa melawannya!"Teriak ibu Eren.

'Dia benar. Aku pasti bisa menyelamatkan Mereka. Tapi sekarang adalah kesempatanku... untuk membayar Hutangku!' Pikir Hannes. Saat sampai di depan Raksasa itu ia melihat mata menyeramkan dan Gigi yang sangat Rapat dan runcing yang siap memakan para Manusia itu membuat ia berhenti karena rasa takut merasuki tubuhnya. Ia memasukan kembali pedang ke dalam 3D maneuver Gear dan mengangkat Eren ke pundak kirinya.

"Hei,Hannes! Apa-apaan yang kau lakukan?"kata Eren berontak dari Hannes. Hannes mengangkat Mikasa di pinggangnya.

"Terima kasih"ucap Ibu Eren melihat Hannes membawa Eren dan Mikasa sambil meninggalkan dirinya.

"Ibu masih terjebak disana!"Teriak Eren.

"Eren! Mikasa! Tetaplah Hidup"teriak Ibu Eren sambil menangis.

Durr... suara kaki raksasa yang berada di belakang rumah Eren. Raksasa itu mencari Ibu Eren sambil mengangkat atap-atap rumah Eren dan mengangkat Tubuh Ibu Eren dari Puing-puing

"Hentikan!"Teriak Eren sangat Kencang. Ia melihat ibunya sudah berada di genggaman tangan Kiri Raksasa itu, ia juga Raksasa itu memencet tubuh ibunya dengan tangan kanannya.

Dengan cepat Raksasa itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan memasukan setengah tubuh Ibu Eren ke dalam mulutnya dan **Crutt...cecer-ceceran darah Ibu Eren berjatuh-jatuhan dijalan-jalan.**

Raut Marah,kesal,sedih, tercampur aduk di muka Eren. Ia barus saja melihat ibunya di makan oleh Raksasa itu.

 **SKIP Time**

 _Di sebuah rumah di Hutan_

'Selesai...'pikir Naruto di rumahnya ia baru saja menyiapkan mantelnya, 2 buah Katana yang berada di punggungnya dan alat 3D maneuver Gear. 'kakek sekarang aku percaya dengan isi surat yang kau tulis walaupun tidak sepenuhnya tapi aku akan membuktikannya sendiri'Pikir Naruto sambil melihat Foto kakeknya saat masih muda. **Namikaze Jiraiya** adalah nama kakeknya yang telah menghilang. Naruto sudah belajar menguasai Kendo dan Inner power walaupun belum mencapai tingkat Master, ia juga sudah menguasai 3D maneuver Gear yang ia ambli dari Polisi Militer yang ia bunuh dulu dan ia melihat Anggota Divisi Pengintai menggunakan 3D maneuver gear saat Latihan.

Tap...Suut... suara 3D Maneuver Gear yang ia gunakan, ia terbang ke pusat kota untuk mencari _Titan yang dikendalikan oleh manusia_ seperti yang dituli oleh kakeknya.

 _Pusat kota_

"Eren ada apa?"kata Hannes bingung.

"Kita tadi masih sempat menyelamatkan ibu! Kenapa kau malah membawa kami saja?!"Tanya Eren frustasi. Ia tidak menyangka menit yang lalu ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa ibunya di makan oleh Raksasa bajingan itu. Eren memukul kepala Hannes dengan sikutnya

"Hentikan itu" kata Hannes sambil melempar Eren ke tanah.

"Eren!"Khawatir Mikasa

"Eren...Kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan ibumu karena kau lemah"kata Hannes yang membuat Eren menjadi Marah besar. Eren mencoba meluncurkan sebuah Jab ke arah Hannes dengan tangan kecilnya tapi dengan mudah Hannes menangkapnya.

"Aku... tidak bisa menghadapi Raksasa itu karena aku sangat takut kepada mereka!"kata Hannes sambil menangis.

"Maafkan aku"kata Hannes sambil menarik tangan Eren dan Mikasa. Ia ingin membawa kedua anak ini ke Gerbang pusat untuk melarikan diri ke Dinding Rose.

 **Skip Time**

 _Di pusat kota_

" _Wakhhhh..."_ Teriak warga yang berlarian ke Gerbang pusat untuk melarikan diri. Beberapa warga tertangkap oleh titan yang kelaparan mereka mencoba berontak tapi apalah daya mereka. Tenaga para raksasa itu lebih kuat dari mereka sehingga pada akhirnya Mereka hanya bisa berteriak kesetanan dan pasrah karena Kematian sudah ada di depan mata mereka. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang kehilangan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi .

Terlihat Seorang wanita yang sedang menyembunyikan dirinya ketahuan oleh Raksasa. Ia hanya bisa berteriak berharap Tuhan memberikan kesempatan untuknya sekali lagi untuk hidup, saat raksasa itu membuka mulutnya. **Syuut...Croot** Raksasa yang ingin memakan wanita itu mati dengan tengkuk yang di tebas oleh seseorang yang menggunakan topeng berwarna putih polos orang itu ialah Naruto. Naruto langsung menangkap wanita yang tadi ingin di makan oleh Raksasa itu dengan 3D Maneuver Gear. Ia menurunkan wanita itu di daerah yang lumayan dekat untuk sampai ke Gerbang pusat. saat Naruto pergi ia mendegar teriakan terima kasih dari Wanita yang ia tolong tadi.

'Hah...kurasa aku harus melepaskan Raven'pikir Naruto yang lelah mencari dimana Raksasa yang di kendalikan oleh Manusia, banyak sekali Raksasa di sini sehingga membuat ia mau tak mau melepaskan Raven. Raven adalah nama dari burung Gagak yang sudah Naruto latih sejak kecil sehingga burung itu dapat membantunya jika kesusahan.

"Raven terbanglah"kata Naruto

"Baiklah"kata burung gagak itu yang bisa sedikit bicara. Burung gagak adalah burung terpintar di dunia. Sekali mereka mempunyai majikan mereka akan setia kepada Majikan itu bahkan burung gagak dapat melebihi burung beo. Sayang para manusia berpikir kalo itu adalah burung yang dirasuki iblis karena memakan Bangkai.

Naruto memberikan gambaran Titan yang tidak memakan Manusia kepada Raven. Kenapa ia memberikan gambaran Titan yang tidak memakan manusia karena menurut isi surat kakeknya Raksasa yang dikendalikan oleh manusia biasanya tidak memakan manusia.

 **Kaakk...Kaak...** suara burung gagak itu lalu melesat terbang ke langit.

* * *

" **Tobi continut"**

 **.**

 **Review please**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Akhirnya bisa up juga setelah berbula-bulan_

 _Untuk para Reader jadwal Up saya mungkin akan sangat berantakan karena saya merupakan orang yang sangat sibuk hehehee_

 _Saya juga minta maaf jika ada Kesalahan dalam Penulisan maklum masiih baru hehe_

 _Oh iya untuk para reader jika kalian punya_ _ **MEDSOS**_ _tolong add saya. Untuk mengigatkan saya Up_

 _ **Line: joshseno**_

 _ **IG: joshferdinand12**_

 _Jika kalian berminat berhubungan dengan saya di Add aja_

 _Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk Fav dan follownya._

 _Jika ada sesuatu yang kalian ingin tanyakan, tanykan saja di PM atau Kolom Review_

* * *

 _ **Mau tanya disini yang ikut ekskul Pramuka inti siapa?**_

 **Don't Like Don't Read**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hero of the silent night**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _ **Naruto(Masashi Kishmoto)  
Shingeki no kyojin(Hajime Isyama)**_

 **Genre:**

 _ **Tragedy, Horror, Fantasy**_

 **Rating:**

 _ **M**_

 **Pairing:**

 _ **Naruto X Mikasa**_

 _ **Story by Josh Ferdinand**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter yang lalu**_

 **.**

" _Raven terbanglah" kata Naruto_

" _Baiklah"_

 _ **Kaak...Kaak...**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **.**_

 _20 menit kemudian_

 **Kaak...Kaaak...Kaaaaak...Kaaaaaaaak...**

Di atas tembok maria tepatnya di sebuah langit terlihat kumpulan dari ratusan Gagak yang menutupi keindahan dari langit tersebut. Ratusan Gagak itu terus saja mengeluarkan suara yang sangat mengerikan bagi para manusia dan titan yang berada di dalam tembok maria. Terlihat gagak yang mempunyai ukuran yang sangat berbeda dari para gagak lainnya, gagak itu membawa sebuah kertas di paruhnya lalu memperlihatkan kertas itu pada ratusan gagak dan gagak tersebut seperti mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa itu?!"tanya ketakutan seorang warga

"Itu GAGAK!"

"Astaga... masalah apa lagi ini?"

"Apa aku akan mati di sini? padahal aku belum sempat merasakan Surga dunia"

"Cepat lari para titan mendekat!"

"LARI..."

 **Skip time**

Di sebuah menara yang lumayan tinggi, Naruto sedang melepaskan sarung tangan hitam pada tangannya ia lalu mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya. Ratusan gagak yang tadinya sangat berisik seketika membentangkan sayap mereka selebar-lebarnya dan membentuk formasi sesuai telapak tangan kanan Naruto yang terangkat sehingga terbentuk sebuah telapak tangan raksasa di langit dari Ratusan gagak sangat menyeramkan.

"Pesta akan di mulai dari sini sekarang"kata Naruto kepada diri sendiri lalu tangan kanan yang tadi ia angkat tinggi ia jatuhkan ke atap di dekat kakinya seperti menepok dengan keras atap di bawahnya sehingga retak.

 **Wuush...Kaak...Kaaa...Kaaaaa...**

Saat Naruto menjatuhkan telapak tangan kanannya ke bawah Ratusan gagak yang tadi berada di atas langit, langsung menukik tajam ke bawah seperti mencari sesuatu dan mencabik-cabik tengkuk para titan yang sedang mengejar manusia

 **Gro** **oahhh...** **Gr** **oahhh...**

Para Titan meraung keras karena tercabik-cabik oleh para gagak tersebut beberapa dari mereka mencoba menepok gagak tersebut seperti menangkap nyamuk. Titan yang sudah tercabik-cabik di tengkuk mereka lalu tubuhnya jatuh seketika dan tidak beregenarasi lagi.

"Para gagak itu membantu kita"ucap seorang polisi militer

"Kupikir mereka akan memakan para warga"

"HEI KALIAN SUDAH JANGAN BANYAK BICARA PEKERJAAN KITA MASIH SANGAT BANYAK DASAR BODOH"Teriak Polisi militer lainnya

"CEPAT EVAKUASI PARA WARGA MENUJU GERBANG SELATAN"

"SEMUANYA CEPAT MENUJU GERBANG SELATAN!"

 **Skip**

Terlihat di sebuah sungai yang cukup panjang dan Kapal-kapal mulai terisi banyak orang, juga beberapa orang yang berteriak untuk di naikan ke kapan tetapi di halangi oleh Polisi Militer, para Polisi militer hanya memprioritaskan Perempuan, anak kecil serta Lansia. Di sebuah kapal yang di penuhi orang banyak, Eren dan Mikasa menaiki kapal tersebut dengan raut wajah yang bercampur antara sedih, marah , kecewa dan benci.

"EREN!"panggil armin. Tetapi armin tidak mendapatkan apa-apa hanya yang ia lihat wajah Eren yang terlihat sangat benci pada sesuatu

"Armin, duduklah sekarang bukan saatnya untuk berbicara pada mereka. Orang yang malang. Kau bisa memberitahu apa yang terjadi dengan melihat mereka"kata kakek Armin

"Sudahlah Armin, mereka pasti mengalami sesuatu yang sangat buruk pada hari ini"kata kakek Armin lagi sambil menepuk pundak Armin

'Dimana Naruto aku tidak melihat ia sama dari tadi'pikir Armin ia terus saja mencoba mencari temannya itu dengan melihat dari sisi kapal, ia tidak melihat pria dengan rambut durian kuning itu sama sekali.

'Kuharap dia baik-baik saja'Pikir Armin.

"Oi, apa yang kalian lakukan?!"protes warga yang melihat jembatan untuk naik ke kapal ditutup.

"Kapalnya sudah penuh!kalian tidak akan muat lagi"ucap polisi militer yang terus berusaha menghalangi para warga untuk naik.

"Tolonglah,biarkan kami lewat! Bahkan kalau anakku saja tidak apa apa!"teriak seorang ibu yang memohon untuk lewat

"Aku minta maaf tapi kami tidak bisa melakukannya!"balas polisi militer itu. "PERGI!" kapal yang sudah penuh itu pergi meninggalkan para warga yang terus mencoba untuk naik. Beberapa orang bahkan sudah melompat ke dalam kapal.

 **SKIP**

 **Duar…..Duar…..**

Terdengar suara tanah yang seperti di hantam oleh sesuatu yang besar bahkan terdengar sampai telinga Eren yang berada di atas kapal. Titan sebesar 15 m yang mempunyai rambut abu-abu, mata yang berwarna kuning menyala itu serta terlihat kulitnya terbuat dari sesuatu yang sangat keras, Titan itu menatap gerbang yang sedang di tutup dan para polisi militer yang sedang menjaga gerbang tersebut. Para polisi militer yang dari tadi berteriak langsung saja terdiam dengan melihat Titan berambut abu-abu, mereka melihat titan tersebut seperti mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

 **Wuush….**

Angin yang sangat kencang serta Titan armor yang sedang berlari itu membuat buluk kuduk para polisi militer.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Cepat tembak titan itu!" kata polisi militer yang tadi pagi diracuni oleh Naruto melalui sebuah jarum kecil.

 **Dor…..Dor…Ctang….**

Beberapa meriam di tembakan kepada Titan armor namun tidak ada satu bola meriam yang mampu menghancurkan kulit dari Titan armor hanya seperti bola mainan yang tidak menghasilkan efek pada kulit Titan armor.

"Apa?!" heran polisi militer yang diracuni oleh Naruto. Ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti lapar padahal tadi ia sudah makan sampai membuat perutnya kepenuhan.

"Itu tidak mempan!"

"Sialan…Cepat lari"

"AKH….."Teriak polisi militer yang tadi pagi diracuni oleh Naruto, ia terjatuh dengan tubuh yang sangat lemas seperti tidak makan selama 1 minggu penuh. Racun Naruto memakan semua protein,kalsium,karbohidrat,vitamin dan zat besi polisi militer tersebut semakin ia terus bergerak semakin cepat juga racun Naruto bekerja.

"TOLONG AKU!"Pinta polisi militer itu kepada temannya yang berlari meninggalkan dia sendiri.

"CEPATLAH LARI! PARA TITAN SUDAH MENDEKAT"Teriak polisi militer yang lain kepada teman-temannya. Ia sempat melihat temannya yang tidak berdaya di belakang ada rasa untuk menolong temannya itu tapi ia ketakutan karena Titan itu berlari ke arah mereka membuat ia meninggalkan temannya yang tidak berdaya di tanah sendirian.

"SIALAN KALIAN DASAR BANGSAT"Teriak polisi militer yang terkena racun Naruto, darah mulai keluar dari telinga, hidung, mata, dan jari-jarinya. ia mencoba menyeret tubuhnya ke samping dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya saat ia melihat ke belakang Telapak kaki Titan Armor berada di atas kepalanya dan akan menginjak tubuhnya.

 **Duarrrrrrr…..**

Tubuh polisi militer itu hancur dan menyemprotkan darah ke tanah disekitarnya serta Titan armor berhasil menghancurkan Gerbang bagian selatan Shiganshina dan mementalkan para polisi militer yang berlari tadi

 **Kaakk…..Kaak…..Kaak…..**

Dari atas langit, Raven burung gagak Naruto memanggil Ratusan gagak yang sedang mencabik-cabik beberapa titan. Raven dari tadi melihat apa saja yang di lakukan oleh Titan yang menerobos gerbang bagian selatan, Raven melihat titan armor sama sekali tidak memakan manusia. Ratusan gagak langsung menuju Titan tersebut untuk mengulur waktu kedatangan Naruto dan Raven pergi memberitahu Naruto lokasi dimana titan armor berada.

 **Skip**

"AYAH!" Teriak seorang perempuan yang melihat ayahnya di tangkap titan, "TOLONG, SIAPAPUN BANTU AYAH SAYA TOLONG"teriak perempuan itu lagi mencoba meminta tolong dari warga yang berlarian namun tidak ada satu pun yang peduli. para warga hanya memikirkan nyawa dan harta mereka masing-masing.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung saja menggunakan 3d maneuver gear dan berayun menuju tengkuk Titan yang ingin memakan ayah perempuan tersebut.

 **Jrash….**

Naruto menebas tengkuk Titan itu dan menangkap pria dewasa itu lalu menurukannya di atas tanah. "TOLONG…AYAH TOLONG AKU"teriak perempuan itu lagi ia di tangkap oleh Titan yang mempunyai badan lumayan kecil tapi ia bisa melompat ke atas atap rumah warga sambil membawa perempuan tersebut.

'Tidak ada cara lain Titan itu akan semakin jauh'pikir Naruto. Ia mencabut katanannya dari punggungnya lalu mengayunkannya ke kanan dan kiri.

 _ **Kendo Power: Horizontal Wind Blow**_ saat Naruto selesai mengayunkan katananya ke kanan dan kiri ia langsung menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal ke arah tengkuk titan yang membawa kabur perempuan itu. Angin yang dipancing Naruto saat mengayunkan katananya ke kanan dan ke kiri langsung ia tebaskan menuju tengkuk titan yang membawa perempuan itu. Angin yang di tebaskan secara horizontal oleh Naruto membuat Kepala titan itu lepas dari badannya sehingga menjatuhkan perempuan yang ada di tangannya. Naruto menggunakan 3d maneuver gearnya untuk menangkap perempuan itu karna ia akan jatuh ke bawah tanah

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto

"Terima kasih tuan terima kasih sekali karna telah menolong ayah saya dan saya. Saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ke depannya jika tuan tidak ada"kata perempuan. Ia terlihat sedikit shock dan pipinya basah karna menangis.

"Elisabeth! Apa kau tidak apa-apa nak? Tuan terima kasih atas bantuannya"Tanya ayah itu kepada anaknya dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Naruto.

"Sama-sama"jawab Naruto singkat dan datar

"Bagaimana anda bisa menebas dari jarak jauh Tuan"Tanya pria itu lagi

"HN"jawab Naruto. Ia langsung berlari menuju atap rumah warga untuk mencari kabar dari Raven. "Sebaiknya kalian pergi jika tidak kalian akan MATI"kata Naruto kepada ayah dan anak itu dengan menggunakan tekanan pada kata mati. Mendegarkan kata MATI dari Naruto membuat ayah dan anak itu langsung pergi sambil mengatakan terima kasih kepada Naruto

 **Kaak…Kaak…**

"Naruto…aku mendapatkannya"kata Raven

"Dimana?"Tanya Naruto

"Gerbang bagian Selatan Shiganshina"jawab Raven

 **Wuushhh…**

Naruto langsung menembakan pengait ke bangunan dan mengaktifkan gas pendorong 3d maneuver gearnya, ia terus berayun menuju lokasi titan armor itu.

 **Skip**

 **Grooarhhhhhhh**

Raungan dari titan armor yang sangat kerepotan karna ratusan gagak yang mencoba mencabik-cabik tengkuknya, ia mencoba kabur dari ratusan gagak tapi ratusan gagak itu tetap mengikuti ia dan terus mencoba mencabik-cabik tengkuknya. terpaksa ia menutup tengkuknya dengan tangannya. Saat ia menutup tangannya beberapa gagak menyerang mata kirinya untuk membutakan matanya. Whoargh.. Mata kiri titan armor itu mengalami buta sementara.

 _ **Kendo power: Slash**_

Naruto yang baru saja datang langsung saja menebas jari dari titan armor dengan 2 katananya agar ia bisa mengetahui orang yang ada di dalam tengkuk titan tersebut.

 **Roar….**

Titan armor itu terlihat marah besar ia mencoba menangkap naruto dengan tangannya, Naruto yang merasakan datangnya bahaya langsung saja menginjak tangan Titan armor dan melakukan salto untuk menghindar. Ia berdiri di atap rumah warga sambil melihat Titan armor itu lalu mengambil beberapa bola-bola kecil yang bisa membuat mata titan armor itu buta sementara mungkin 1-2 menit. Serangan gagak pada mata Titan armor itu sudah beregenerasi. Dengan cepat Naruto melempar ke arah mata titan itu dan langsung berubah menjadi asap berwarna abu-abu dan mengeluarkan bubuk abu-abu seperti debu besi. Titan armor itu meraung keras merasakan bubuk-bubuk abu-abu itu di matanya, Naruto langsung saja menuju tengkuk dari titan armor itu. ia tidak ingin membuang waktu karena waktu adalah segalanya. _**Kendo power: Triple Slash**_ 3 tebasan beruntun Naruto lakukan dengan 2 katana untuk membuktikan apakah benar di dalam tengkuk Titan tersebut ada manusia yang mengendalikannya ? Kulit titan itu hanya hancur sedikit. Titan armor itu menutup tengkuknya dengan jari kanannya sedangkan yang kirinya mencoba menebak dimana Naruto berada. Naruto melompat ke arah kaki titan itu lalu berayun menggunakan 3d maneuver gearnya, ia menggunakan tali pengait pada 3d maneuver gearnya untuk menjatuhkan titan armor, merasakan ada sesuatu membuat Titan armor itu menendang kakinya ke depan sehingga membuat Tali pengait 3d maneuver terpental bersama Naruto kearah depan.

'Sial Waktu ku tersisa 45 detik' Naruto menggunakan Jari telunjuknya untuk menyuruh Ratusan gagak menyerang Titan armor lagi. Ratusan Gagak langsung saja mencabik,mengigit tubuh titan armor yang tidak terlindungi kulit kerasnya.

 **Roar … Roar… Roar …**

Raungan Titan armor terdengar sangat keras dan terdengar seperti memanggil sesuatu. 'Apa yang dilakukan titan itu?' pikir Naruto 'Sepertinya aku akan menyalurkan tenaga dalamku ke 2 katana ini saja semoga dengan ini kulit Titan sialan itu hancur' Naruto menutup mata selama 5 detik lalu membuka matanya kembali, nafas Naruto terlihat sangat cepat seperti orang sesak ia lalu berayun menggunakan 3d maneuver gear ke arah tengkuk titan armor dengan 2 Katana di tangannya.

 _ **Inner power: Death Blow**_

 _ **Ctang … Whoarh …**_

Tebasan Naruto yang di saluri oleh tenaga dalamnya menghancurkan Jari kanan titan armor serta kulit kerasnya itu sekarang hanya terlihat daging merah di tengkuk titan armor itu.

'Sedikit lagi'pikir Naruto. 'Sial tebasan tadi memakan banyak Tenaga'

 _ **Kendo power: Sla-**_ "AKH …" teriak Naruto. Ia terpental sangat jauh karena telapak tangan kiri Titan armor yang memukulnya sangat keras itu yang mengenai tubuhnya "RAVEN! SERANG TENGKUKNYA"teriak Naruto. Beberapa gagak dan Raven menuju tengkuk Titan armor tapi tengkuk itu ditutup lagi menggunakan telapak tangan kirinya membuat beberapa gagak dan raven tidak bisa mencabik tengkuknya.

Mata dari Titan armor tersebut sudah beregenerasi ia mencari pelaku yang menyerang dirinya tadi atau Naruto, ia tidak melihat Naruto sama sekali padahal tadi Naruto menyerangnya bahkan sampai membuat kulit keras pada tengkuknya hancur. Titan armor langsung berlari ke dinding maria ia tidak peduli walaupun ratusan gagak mengejarnya terus.

 **Skip**

"Aku akan membunuh mereka semua dan tidak akan kubiarkan mereka tersisa satupun … " kata Eren dengan mata yang penuh kemarahan serta menangis. Ia mengigat kenangan bersama ibunya saat ia terus melawan kepada ibunya, saat ia bersifat sok dewasa padahal tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia luar, saat ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika ibunya terjepit, lalu saat Hannes mengatakan kalau ia lemah sehingga ia tidak dapat membantu ibunya. ia akan terus mengingat Titan yang memakan ibunya dan berjanji akan membunuh titan itu suatu saat nanti.

"Eren"kata Armin

Naruto terpental sangat jauh karena pukulan keras dari titan armor tersebut. Tenaganya hampir habis karena melakukan tebasan yang cukup berbahaya tadi, ia kurang fokus saat mengaktifkan tenaga dalamnya sehingga memakan energi tubuhnya lumayan banyak. Untung saja ia mengaktifkan tenaga dalam dan mengalirkannya pada seluruh tubuhnya tadi sehingga pukulan keras dari titan armor itu tidak membuat tulang pada tubuhnya patah.

Topengnya hancur, mantelnya terbang tertiup angin dan 3d maneuver gearnya mungkin terlepas saat ia terkena pukulan titan armor tadi. saat ini Naruto hanya menggunakan kaos putih dan bawahan celana hitam panjang saja. Saat ini Naruto sedang mengkumpulkan energy pada tubuhnya ia tidak peduli akan jatuh dimana bahkan ia tidak tahu dibawahnya adalah sungai karena yang terpenting adalah energy pada tubuhnya tanpa energy ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

 **burrrr …**

Naruto terjatuh di sungai yang cukup dalam.

"Apa itu?"Tanya Armin sendiri. Ia pergi menuju sisi kapal yang lain.

"Naruto … apa itu kau?" Tanya armin kepada orang yang tercebur di sungai ia melihat manusi yang familiar dengan rambut durian berwarna kuning muda. Mikasa yang mendegar Armin memanggil Naruto langsung saja menuju sisi kapal dimana Armin berada.

"Armin … apa kau punya tali yang cukup panjang jika ada di kapal itu lemparkan kepada ku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tunggu" Kata Armin. Mikasa datang dengan membawa tali tambang yang cukup panjang lalu melemparkanya kepada Naruto dan mengikatnya pada tiang kapal. Naruto menaruh kembali kedua katana di punggungnya dengan sarungnya juga, ia lalu berenang ke arah tali tambang tersebut lalu menarik tubuhnya ke dekat dinding kapal lalu berjalan di dinding kapal dengan tali tambang di tangan kanannya.

"Terima kasih Mikasa, Armin"Ucap Naruto kepada Mikasa dan Armin yang sudah naik ke atas kapal. Naruto melihat Mikasa di depan dirinya seperti ingin memeluknya tapi tidak ia lakukan.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto anggap saja ini balas budi dari ku. Para warga di sini sangat ketakutan sehingga mereka hanya peduli nyawa mereka sendiri" Kata Armin.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu"Tanya Mikasa.

"Maaf Mikasa aku belum bisa memberitahu dulu kepadamu mungkin besok saja ya" Kata Naruto. Di jawab dengan anggukan Mikasa. "Armin, Dimana Eren?"Tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya ia sudah tidur Naruto tadi ia terlihat sangat marah bahkan mengatakan sesuatu tentang membunuh titan"kata Armin. 'Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya'Pikir Naruto.

"Mikasa, apa terjadi sesuatu pada kalian tadi siang"Tanya Naruto, Ia melihat wajah Mikasa sangat sedih saat mendengarkan pertanyaan Naruto. Saat Mikasa ingin menjawab Naruto meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir mikasa.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tahu hal yang menimpa kalian wajahmu mengatakan semuanya Mikasa"kata Naruto. "Aku ingin pergi tidur dulu, badanku terasa pegal"ucap Naruto kepada mereka lalu ia bersender di dinding sisi kapal. "Lebih baik kalian berdua pergi tidur juga perjalanan ini mungkin masih sangat jauh"kata Naruto kepada Armin dan Mikasa lalu Naruto menutup kedua matanya ia mendengar Armin mengatakan sesuatu tentang tidur yang nyeyak ya.

 **Skip time**

"Eren kau baik-baik saja? Kau menangis ketika tidur"Tanya Mikasa.

"Sepertinya aku bertemu dengan Ayah"Jawab Eren

"Masa? Itu hanyalah mimpi"ucap Mikasa.

"Begitu kah?"kata Eren

"Ayo kita pergi. Mereka sedang membagikan jatah makanan sekarang"ajak Mikasa. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat yang begitu luas.

"Tempat ini digunakan untuk membagikan cadangan makanan, orang-orang mengungsi semuanya ke sini"Kata Mikasa. Mereka berhenti di sebuah jalan yang penuh dengan banyak manusia yang berlalu lalang bahkan ada saja orang dewasa yang berantem hanya karena Menerobos barisan.

"Eren! Mikasa!"panggil Armin. "Armin!"kata Eren.

"Lihatlah aku mendapatkannya, kakek membuat ini hanya untuk anak-anak"Kata Armin sambil membagikan Roti yang ia bawa di tangannya. "Terima kasih"ucap Mikasa. Di belakang Armin seorang pasukan penjaga terlihat kesal kepada mereka.

"Ada apa dengan orang itu"Kata Eren. "Itulah keseharian disini mereka kekurangan makanan saat ini, ini adalah hari yang sulit. para pengungsi sangat banyak dan makanan yang sedikit dan kau tahu mereka selalu memandang rendah orang yang tinggal di pinggiran" Kata Armin dengan jelas.

"Mengapa kita juga harus memberikan makanan pada orang luar? Maksudku Titan sudah berhasil menghancurkan dinding juga mereka seharusnya sudah dimakan disana"kata Pasukan penjaga berambut coklat kepada temannya yang berambut cepak kata-katanya membuat Eren Marah.

"Ini semua hanya akan membuat persediaan makanan menipis Akh …" Pasukan penjaga itu sedikit kesakitan saat Eren menendangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan bocah nakal"kata Pasukan penjaga itu sambil menendang Eren lalu di bantu oleh temannya sehingga membuat Eren jatuh ke tanah.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan! Kau belum pernah melihat hal semacam itu dengan matamu sendiri. Bagaimana Titan memakan Manusia" Kata Eren sedikit menangis.

"Berisik!"kata pasukan penjaga berambut coklat.

 **Duakh … Akh …**

Naruto yang datang dari atas menendang pasukan penjaga berambut coklat dengan tumit kakinya menyebabkan polisi militer itu terjatuh dengan wajah ke tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek" kata Teman dari pasukan penjaga berambut coklat, ia meluncurkan tendangan kaki kanan yang mengarah ke kepala Naruto. 'Amatir'pikir Naruto ia lalu menangkap kaki kanan pasukan penjaga itu lalu menendang kaki kirinya membuat pasukan penjaga berambut cepak itu jatuh.

"Kupikir kalian baik membagi-bagikan makanan kepada para pengungsi ternyata kalian cuma sampah ya dan hanya berani memukul anak kecil dasar lemah"kata Naruto lalu membantu Eren berdiri.

"Dasar sialan kau bocah!"kata kedua poasukan penjaga itu mereka berlari ke arah Naruto dengan wajah yang merah. Naruto yang melihat mereka maju bersamaan langsung menyiapkan kuda-kuda beladirinya dan menggunakan Windmill kick/Tornado kick yang mengarah ke kepala mereka menyebabkan pasukan penjaga itu terpental 3 meter.

"Naruto sudah hentikan"kata Armin dan Mikasa yang memegang tangan Naruto. "Dasar lemah lebih baik kalian pergi sebelum tulang kalian patah"kata Naruto kepada pasukan penjaga. "Naruto, sudah cukup hentikan!" kata Eren.

"BOCAH SIALAN ingat aku akan membalas mu. Awas saja kau!"Teriak pasukan penjaga berambut cepak, kepalanya lumayan pusing karena tendangan berputar Naruto tadi. Ia lalu memapah temannya pergi dari hadapan Naruto. Beberapa pengungsi kagum karena keberanian dan tendangan Naruto tadi terutama wanita yang melihat ketampanan Naruto dan tubuh atletisnya yang baru saja terbentuk mereka berpikir kalo Naruto seperti seorang ksatria.

 **Skip time**

"Aku akan kembali ke dinding maria dan membunuh semua Titan"Kata Eren.

"Omong kosong"ucap Naruto

"Aku Serius! Aku tidak seperti orang-orang yang keras kepala ketika mereka hanya bisa berharap di lindungi oleh dinding dan aku tidak butuh omong kosong ini"Kata Eren sambil membuang roti yang diberikan Armin tadi ke Naruto.

"Eren apa yang kau lakukan?!"Kata Armin.

"Tidakkah semua itu membuat mu marah? Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun dalam melawan Titan Karena kita hanya bisa hidup dengan belas kasihan saja!"Kata Eren

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya, satu-satunya cara untuk bertahan hidup adalah bertahan di balik dinding. Jika kau melakukan hal itu, kau hanya akan berakhir seperti orang tuaku"Kata Armin

"Jadi kau hanya merendakan umat manusia saja?! Apa kau tidak merasa malu?"Tanya Eren.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang!"jawab Armin.

"Itu semua hanya alasan! Hanya bisa hidup seperti hewan peliharaan dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan"Kata Eren membuat armin kaget. Duagh … Mikasa langsung saja meluncurkan sebuah jab ke arah Eren sehingga membuat Eren Jatuh.

"Mikasa?"Heran Armin sedangkan Naruto hanya menyeringai saja

"Jika Armin seorang yang lemah maka begitu juga kau, Naruto dan aku. Kita bahkan tidak bisa melarikan diri dari Titan atau meninggalkan kota. Bahkan makanan yang kita makan adalah pemberian orang lain. Bahkan itu sangat mustahil bagi kita untuk mengalahkan satu Titan saja. yang terpenting adalah untuk tetap hidup seperti yang ibumu katakan"ucap Mikasa. Ia lalu mengambil roti dari tangan Naruto dan memasukan secara paksa ke mulut Eren.

"Mikasa?!"panggil Armin.

"Makan dan tetap hidup aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati kelaparan"Kata Mikasa sambil terus memaksa Eren untuk makan. Eren yang mendengar semua yang di katakan Mikasa itu membuat ia Menangis. Naruto yang melihat itu memegang pundak Mikasa membuat mikasa berhenti memaksa Eren untuk Makan.

"Kau tahu Eren kau adalah orang yang penuh omong kosong yang aku kenal di dunia ini kau mengatakan akan kembali ke dinding maria untuk membunuh semua Titan sedangkan kau menghindar dari pukulan Mikasa saja tidak bisa. Kau juga orang cengeng yang aku kenal dari kemarin kau terus saja menangis bahkan saat kau bangun tidur pun kau masih saja menangis. Lain kali jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu pikirlah perkataan itu terlebih dahulu"kata Naruto. "Jika kau sudah makan Roti itu makan pil ini untuk menambah stamina dan energimu"kata Naruto memberi pil berwarna putih dan biru ke Eren.

"Apa kalian ingin"Tanya Naruto kepada Mikasa dan Armin. Mereka mengambi pil itu dari tangan Naruto dan langsung menelannya.

 **Skip time**

Beberapa hari kemudian, semua pengungsi dipekerjakan untuk berkebun dan membuat makanan sebanyak mungkin tapi itu tidak bisa membuat stok makanan bertambah. Pada tahun berikutnya yaitu 846 pemerintah pusat memerintahkan para pengungsi untuk merebut kembali dinding maria, mereka semua berjumblah 250. 000 orang termasuk Naruto

"Naruto! Apa maksudnya ini kenapa kau dikirim bersama para orang dewasa"Kata Eren melihat Naruto bersama para rombongan orang dewasa.

"Naruto kenapa kau juga dikirim"Tanya sedih Mikasa ia tidak menyangka anak yang baru saja memasuki fase dewasa juga di kirim.

"Aku tidak tahu Eren,Mikasa mungkin saja ini ada hubungannya dengan pasukan penjaga yang beberapa hari kemarin aku hajar"jawab Naruto.

"Jika kau ikut bersama para rombongan maka aku ikut"Kata Eren.

"Aku juga akan ikut karena aku tidak ingin kehilangang orang yang aku sayangi lagi"Kata Mikasa yang mengikuti ucapan Eren dan mengutarakan alasannya.

"Kalian benar-benar bodoh ya. Apa nama kalian ada di daftar rombongan? Seharusnya kalian bersyukur tidak ikut bersama kami dan aku tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini sebelum impian ku tercapai ingat itu Mikasa"Kata Naruto.

"Tidak kau tetap tidak boleh ikut Naruto"kata Eren sambil menahan Naruto.

"Bocah nakal apa yang kau lakukan?!"Tanya pasukan penjaga yang di hajar Naruto beberapa hari kemarin hidungnya di perban mungkin tulang hidungnya patah saat Naruto melakukan tendangan berputar. Pasukan penjaga dengan rambut coklat melepaskan tangan Eren serta menarik Mikasa dan Eren ke suatu tempat.

"Bocah … kau bisa berangkat sekarang" kata pasukan penjaga dengan rambut cepak sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Hn … aku ingin mengambil perlengkapan ku dulu"kata Naruto. Naruto yakin pasti ini ulah dari mereka membuat ikut bersama rombongan.

"Jangan mencoba untuk kabur bocah atau teman mu akan ku sakiti!"kata pasukan penjaga itu dengan nada mengancam.

"Jika kau melukai teman ku bahkan rambutnya saja akan kuantar kau ke NERAKA" ucap Naruto memperingati pasukan penjaga itu dengan aura membunuh yang sangat pekat. Naruto lalu pergi menuju sebuah tempat gubuk yang ia bangun sendiri ia memakai Kaos berwarna hitam, celana berwarna hitam panjang dan mantel hitam, seperti biasa Naruto juga mengambil 2 katananya lalu membawanya dipunggungnya, ia membawa beberapa roti, mentimun, dan air mineral di tas ranselnya, tak lupa Naruto juga memasukan bola-bola kecil yang selalu membantunya serta pil penambah energy dan stamina di dalam kantong mantelnya lalu di tutup menggunakan kancing agar tidak jatuh saat ia melompat atau berlari nanti. Semuanya sudah siap tinggal mengejar rombongan saja. Baru beberapa langkah ia keluar Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam gubuknya lagi.

'Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu' Naruto berbalik lalu melepaskan beban 20 kg yang selalu bersama dirinya. Kakinya terasa sangat ringan sekali sekarang, ia lalu berlari mengejar rombongan. 'Ini lebih cepat dari yang ku kira sepertinya latihan ku selama ini membuahkan hasil', ketika Naruto berlari ia berhenti sebentar Karena melihat kuda putih yang sedang makan rumput tanpa ada orang yang menjaganya 'Tidak ada pemiliknya ya' Naluri pencuri mulai masuk ke dalam pikiran Naruto, ia mengelus kuda putih itu lalu menaiki tubuh kuda putih tersebut.

Naruto menarik tali yang berada di leher kuda putih itu, kuda putih itu meringkik sebentar lalu berlari ke arah rombongan.

 **Skip**

Naruto yang sudah melewati rombongan mencari beberapa tim pengintai yang ikut menuju dinding maria

"Permisi, saya ingin bertanya bagaimana kalian berkomunikasi dengan para rombongan nanti saat menuju dinding Maria"Tanya Naruto kepada pasukan pengintai di depannya.

"Kita berkomunikasi menggunakan Flare/suar, flare di bagi menjadi 3 warna hijau,merah dan hitam. Kegunaan flare hijau adalah menunjukan jalan baru bagi para rombongan dan kegunaan flare merah adalah untuk memberitahukan terihat Titan di depan dan kegunaan flare warna hitam adalah sebagai pertanda bahwa Titan Abnormal telah terlihat"Jawab anggota pasukan pengintai seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna coklat muda. ia tidak melihat muka orang yang bertanya kepadanya karena ia hanya fokus ke depan.

"Petra … apa kau membawa flare hitam"Tanya seorang anggota pasukan pengintai dan membuat Naruto mendengar bahwa nama dari orang yang menjawab pertanyaannya adalah Petra.

"Ya aku membawa flare hitam Mike"jawab petra kepada pria bernama Mike itu.

"Boleh aku bertanya sekali lagi"Ucap Naruto kepada anggota pasukan pengintai di depannya.

"Tentu saja boleh" kata Petra sekarang ia melihat wajah orang yang menanyakan pertanyaan ke dirinya. "Kau seorang Bocah"Teriak Petra yang membuat pasukan pengintai berhenti termasuk Komandan Erwin dan Kapten levi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini bocah?! Kau pikir ini tempat bermain"kata Pria bernama Mike. Ia mencium bau darah dari mantel yang di pakai oleh bocah di depannya ini. Mike sangat heran, bocah yang mungkin berumur 14-15 tahun dengan tinggi 163 cm berada di belakang dirinya dan bergaya seperti seorang pembunuh karena memakai pakaian serba hitam. Mungkin bukan hanya dia tapi anggota yang lainnya juga.

"Saya melihat nama saya ada dalam daftar rombongan jadi mau tidak mau saya harus ikut bukan? Dan pertanyaan saya yang kedua adalah apa itu Titan abnormal?"kata Naruto sambil bertanya.

"Titan Abnormal adalah Titan yang berbeda dari yang lainnya Titan abnormal memiliki pergerakan yang sangat aneh dan agak sulit di prediksi"Jawab Komandan Erwin sambil melihat Naruto. "Aku tidak peduli kau adalah bocah atau orang dewasa jika kau merepotkan yang lainnya kau akan di tinggal"kata kommandan Erwin lagi.

"Oh … jangan pernah meremehkan orang yang lebih muda paman"kata Naruto kepada Komandan Erwin.

"Aku mencium bau darah pada mantel mu bocah, darah siapa yang berada di mantel mu bocah" Tanya Mike.

"Itu Rahasia paman, kenapa kalian tidak melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Apa karena saya ya? Tidak usah mengkhawatikan saya, saya sudah berpengalaman dengan Titan"ucap Naruto yang lagi-lagi membuat mereka terkejut karena maksud dari kalimat "berpengalaman dengan Titan" adalah membunuh Titan.

"Kau pasti membual ya bocah"kata anggota perempuan yang berada di pasukan pengintai dengan ciri-ciri rambur berwarna coklat,dikuncir, dan memakai kacamata.

"Jika kau ingin bukti pinjamkan 3d maneuver gearmu kepadaku tante"ejek Naruto dengan panggilan tante.

"Cih … Erwin aku akan meminjamkan 3d maneuver gearku padanya"Kata perempuan itu lagi.

"Ku izinkan Hange tapi kau yang akan bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi"kata Erwin kepada perempuan bernama Hange. Hange yang mendegar ia mendapatkan izin dari komandannya langsung saja turun dari kuda lalu membantu naruto memakaikan 3d Maneuver gearnya. 'Apa anak ini punya bakat'pikir Erwin

"Kita buktikan bocah omonganmu itu benar atau kau hanya pembohong besar"ucap Hange yang sudah memakaikan 3d maneuver gearnya kepada Naruto. Naruto langsung memacu kudanya ke depan dan membidik pohon yang cukup besar lalu ia menembak dengan pengait kepada pohon besar itu kemudian Naruto mengakifkan gas pendorong untuk mengayunkan dirinya terhadap objek kemudian ia melepaskan pengait untuk terus bergerak maju ke depan. Pasukan pengintai yang melihat aksi Naruto dengan 3d maneuver gear milik Hange Zoe dibuat Melonggo.

"Astaga kemana ia pergi?!"Kata Petra. Ia baru saja melihat bakat yang luar biasa. Seorang Remaja dengan tinggi 160 cm berayun dengan tali pengait dan terus maju dari satu pohon menuju pohon yang lainnya. 'Siapa sebenarnya anak itu'pikir Petra.

"Kejar anak itu!"kata Komandan Erwin sambil memacu kudanya diikuti beberapa anggota pasukan pengintai yang lain. Erwin sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan Naruto, ia hanya ingin melihat bakat Naruto. Komandan itu melihat postur tubuh anak remaja itu berbeda dari anak remaja yang lain, 2 Pedang tipis yang ia gendong di punggungnya dan ia tidak menemukan faktor-faktor yang membuktikan bahwa Naruto berbohong. Rombongan yang berada di belakang di suruh berisirahat sejenak sampai pasukan pengintai yang mengikuti Naruto kembali atau flare hijau di tembakan.

 **Skip**

'Jangan pernah meremehkan orang yang lebih muda'pikir Naruto sambil terus berayun, tujuan Naruto adalah Titan untuk membuktikan kepada pasukan pengintai bahwa omongan yang ia ucap bukanlah omong kosog. Ia bukan lah orang seperti Eren yang selalu mengatakan omong kosong. Saat Naruto terus mengayun ia melihat Titan dengan tubuh 10 meter berjalan dengan santai ke arahnya.

'Saatnya membuktikan kepada mereka'pikir Naruto. Ia membidik pundak Titan itu dan berayun menuju tengkuk Titan tersebut sambil mempersiapkan pisau baling-baling yang terhubung dengan kawat besi 3d Maneuver gearnya lalu saat Naruto berada di tengkuk Titan ia langsung saja membelah tengkuk Titan itu dengan pisau baling-balingnya membuat titan tersebut Mati. 'Ada satu lagi ya di depan'pikir Naruto. Ia membidik leher Titan berukuran 10 m di depannya dan menembakan pengait ke leher titan di depannya itu lalu berayun menuju tengkuk Titan tersebut. Crash … darah keluar dari tengkuk titan yang di belah oleh Naruto, Titan tersebut Jatuh ke tanah lalu mati.

'Kurasa cukup. Mereka pasti juga akan ke sini'Pikir Naruto lalu ia duduk di ranting pohon yang besar dan bersender pada batang pohon lalu menutup matanya. Naruto mendengar langkah kaki dari beberapa Kuda menuju tempat Titan yang ia bunuh.

'2 Titan terbunuh ya. Apa ia yang melakukannya'pikir Erwin.

"Mike bisa kah kau mencium bau anak itu"pinta Erwin.

"Dia ada di atas"jawab Mike mencium bau darah dari atas dan melihat Naruto sedang menutup mata dengan wajah yang tenang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hei Bocah turunlah" teriak Kapten dari pasukan pengintai dengan wajah datar dan bertubuh pendek. Naruto yang mendengar mereka sudah datang langsung saja melompat ke bawah dan mendarat di depan kapten yang terkenal yaitu kapten levi.

"Pertama-tama nama saya adalah Naruto dan jangan panggil saya dengan sebutan bocah lagi dasar pendek"kata Naruto mengatakan kepada kapten levi. Naruto berjalan menuju Hange untuk mengembalikan 3d maneuver gearnya.

"Tidak usah Naruto kami punya lebih"kata Hange memberi 3d maneuver gearnya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke rombongan mereka pasti sedang menunggu bukan?"Tanya Naruto.

"Hange tembakan flare merah dan berpencar sesuai formasi diamond"ucap Komandan Erwin

"Baik"respon Hange. Ia menembakan flare merah ke langit untuk memberitahu pasukan pengintai yang berada di belakang bahwa jalan yang ada di depan sudah terlihat titan.

"Bocah kau ikut denganku"kata Kapten Levi memacu kudanya ke arah timur.

"Hn"kata Naruto. Mengikuti Kapten Levi bersama Petra.

Komandan Erwin menembakan flare hijau ke arah langit untuk menunjukan jalan baru pada rombongan

 **Skip**

 _Arah Timur_

"Menurutku, pemerintah sengaja mengirim 250.000 untuk di makan oleh Titan bukan?Pemerintah takut stok makanan mereka habis karena para pengungsi yang sangat banyak"kata Naruto.

"Ya aku juga berpikir seperti itu para rombongan bahkan tidak di lengkapi senjata apapun yang dapat melukai Titan"Kata Petra. "Lalu kenapa kau juga di kirim Naruto-kun bukannya yang di kirim adalah orang yang berumur 23 tahun ke atas ya"Tanya Petra sangat penasaran kenapa Naruto juga di kirim.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melukai 2 orang pasukan penjaga mungkin mereka sengaja menambahkan nama ku di dalam daftar rombongan"jawab Naruto. Mereka bicara sambil menunggangi kuda dan memastikan bahwa arah yang mereka lewati tidak ada Titan.

"Kenapa kau melukai pasukan penjaga itu"Tanya Petra lagi.

"Petra apa kau bodoh? berhentilah bertanya fokus saja pada tugas"Ucap Kapten levi kepada Petra dengan kalimat yang sinis

"Maaf kapten"Kata Petra.

"Di depan kita ada Titan Abnormal bersiaplah"Kata Kapten levi melihat Titan dengan ukuran 5 meter berada di atas pohon dan melompat dari pohon ke pohon yang lainnya. "Petra luncurkan Flare hitam"suruh Levi.

"Siap Kapten"Kata Petra, ia langsung memberitahu kepada tim pengintai di koordinat lain bahwa di arah mereka terlihat Titan Abnormal melalui flare Hitam.

'Abnormal ya, apa mereka juga di kendalikan oleh manusia'pikir Naruto.

"Kapten … Titan Abnormal itu ada 3, duanya lagi berada di atas kita dan di belakang kita"kata Petra saat mereka memasuki Hutan dengan Pohon setinggi 30 meter

"Awas mereka ingin memecah kita ikuti aku "Kata Kapten levi, ia memacu kudanya dengan cepat di ikuti Petra dan Mikasa. Mereka harus menghindar dari Titan abnormal di atasnya.

 **Skip**

"Komandan Erwin! Flare hitam di tembakan dari arah Koordinat Kapten levi"Ucap Hange Zoe.

"Tembakan Flare hijau Hange arah jalan ini sangat aman"Kata Komandan Erwin. "Baik Komandan"kata Hange lalu menembakan Flare hijau.

 **Skip**

"Itu flare hijau cepat menuju ke arah sana"Kata Kapten Levi menuju Flare hijau tersebut bersama Naruto dan Petra.

"Kita harus membereskan Titan ini dulu Kapten jika tidak mereka akan mengarah kearah rombongan" Kata Naruto mengeluarkan pendapat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengurus yang di atas kita, petra kau akan mengurus yang belakang dan Bocah kau bisa urus yang depan kah?"suruh Kapten Levi sekaligus bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Ya aku bisa mengurusnya dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan bocah dasar pendek"jawab Naruto. Kapten levi yang sudah mendengar jawaban Naruto langsung saja menembakan pengait dari 3d maneuver gearnya dan mengaktifkan gas pendorong ke pohon di atasnya menuju Titan Abnormal di atasnya. Naruto langsung saja menuju menembakan pengaitnya kearah depan di ikuti petra yang mengarah ke belakang.

Naruto menembakan pengaitnya lagi ke punggung Titan Abnormal di depannya, Titan itu mencoba menangkap tali pengait Natuto tapi dengan refleks yang sangat cepat Naruto Naruto melepaskannya dan membidik kearah pohon di belakang Titan Abnomral itu dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat lalu berputar dengan pisau baling-baling sambil menebas kulit punggung Titan Abnormal itu sehingga membuat Titan tersebut kesakitan dan sangat marah. Ketika Naruto sedang berdiri di ranting pohon Titan Abnormal itu melompat kearah Naruto dengan tangan yang maju ke depan untuk menangkap Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung menembakan pengait ke atas dan mengaktifkan gas pendorong untuk menghindar dari Titan Abnormal yang melompat kearah dirinya. Saat Titan itu ada di ranting yang Naruto miliki, Naruto melepaskan pengait 3d maneuver gearnya yang ia tembakan ke atas membuat ia jatuh bebas ke bawah Titan Abnormal tersebut lalu Naruto langsung menebas secara beruntun kearah pundak dan tengkuk Titan Abnormal tersebut membuat Titan Abnormal itu Mati.

'Apa ada orang di dalam tengkuknya?'pikir Naruto yang berjalan menuju bangkai Titan Abnormal itu dan tidak melihat sama sekali Manusia di dalam tengkuknya.

"Hei … Bocah kita harus mundur ada Flare merah yang di tembakan dari arah Rombongan"kata Kapten levi bersama Petra.

"Kudaku menghilang"Ucap Naruto.

"Kau menumpang dulu bersamaku saja Naruto-kun"kata Petra.

"Baik maaf merepotkanmu nee-san"Kata Naruto yang langsung saja menaiki kuda berwarna coklat dengan Petra yang ada di belakangnya lalu memacu kuda itu kearah rombongan.

"Petra … Petra Ral adalah nama ku panggil saja Petra"kata Petra yang berada di belakang Naruto. Saat Naruto memacu kencang kuda coklatnya membuat Petra memeluk badan Naruto yang lumayan atletis dan tidak ada lemak di perut Naruto. 'Tubuhnya tinggi, kulitnya putih, Sopan, Tampan, Badannya Hot di tambah ia juga berbakat sekali'pikir Petra sambil Merona. 'Astaga Petra kau sudah punya Levi ingat itu'pikir Petra lagi.

 **Skip Time**

Beberapa menit kemudian 20 pasukan pengintai yang tadi melakukan Formasi Diamond berkumpul dengan Komandan Erwin menuju para Rombongan dan 20 pasukan pengintai yang ada bersama para rombongan.

"Komandan flare hitam terlihat"kata Hange.

"Semua bersiap lah mungkin di belakang terjadi pembantaian bagi para rombongan. Aku ingin kalian mempersiapkan diri kalian untuk membantai para Titan yang ada di belakang" Tegas Komandan Erwin.

"SIAP"Jawab semua anggota pasukan pengintai bersama Naruto.

"Naruto pada saat ini kau menjadi bagian dari Kami atau 'Wings of Freedom'(Sayap kebebasan). jika tadi kau sudah menunjukan 100% kekuatan mu, maka aku minta kau mengeluarkan 200 bahkan 1000% sekalipun untuk membantai atau mengevakuasi para rombongan yang ada di belakang!. Sekarang kutanya kepadamu Naruto, Apa kau bersedia mengikuti kami meskipun kau kehilangan NYAWA mu pada saat bertugas nanti?!"Tegas Komandan Erwin yang merekrut Naruto ke dalam pasukan pengintai tanpa bertanya jawaban dari Naruto dan memberi tes terhadap mental Naruto walaupun ia tahu jawaban dari Naruto nanti.

"Saya bersedia menjadi bagian dari 'Wings of Freedom' walaupun Kematian berada di depan saya nanti!. DEMI HARAPAN UMAT MANUSIA SAYA BERSEDIA!"kata Naruto dengan posisi tubuh tegak dan tangan kanan yang berada di bawah pundak dan tangan kiri yang berada di belakang. Membuat semua anggota pasukan pengintai tersenyum kecuali Kapten Levi.

"Kalau begitu ku ucapkan selamat datang kepadamu"kata Komandan Erwin. "Baiklah sekarang kita menuju ke Rombongan"Kata Komandan Erwin sambil memacu kudanya diikuti pasukan pengintai yang berada di belakang.

"DEMI HARAPAN UMAT MANUSIA" kata semua anggota pasukan pengintai termasuk Naruto yang langsung memacu kudanya mengikuti Komandan Erwin di depan.

* * *

 **To be Continue**

 **.**

 **Review please**

* * *

 **Profil Naruto:**

Rambut kuning muda dan seperti di Naruto Shippuden

Kulit putih

Matanya Biru Sapphire sama seperti Canon

Tinggi 163 cm dan Berat 52 KG

Umur 14 tahun

* * *

 **Serangan:**

 _ **Kendo power: Horizontal Wind Blow**_ **adalah Tebasan secara horizontal dari jarak jauh yang menggunakan Angin sekitarnya**

 _ **Kendo power: Slash**_ **adalah Tebasan yang sangat cepat dan kuat**

 _ **Kendo power: Triple Slash**_ **adalah Tiga kali tebasan beruntun yang sangat cepat dan kuat**

 _ **Inner Power: Death Blow**_ **adalah Tebasan mematikan yang dicampur oleh Tenaga dalam Manusia.**

* * *

 **Versatile Ball (Bola Serbaguna):**

 **White Ball/Bola putih: Mengeluarkan Asap putih dan membuat sesak musuh.**

 **Black Ball/Bola Hitam: Mengeluarkan Asap Hitam dan membuat mata tidak bisa melihat apa2**

 **Green Ball with Skull symbol/Bola hijau dengan lambang tengorak: Mengeluarkan Racun sejauh 3 meter.**

 **Black Ball with Skull symbol/Bola hitam dengan lambing tengkorak: Bom dengan jangkauan 3 meter.**

 **Gray ball/Bola abu-abu: Mengeluarkan asap abu-abu dan bubuk seperti debu besi.**

* * *

 **Author note:**

Halo _Minna… Maaf y karena sudah berbulan-bulan tidak Up fanfic ini di karenakan Laptop saya rusak dan kegiatan SMK yang sangat Merepotkan saya mohon di maafkan ya …_ _ **Special Thanks for Putra Ishami.**_

 _Untuk jadwal mungkin akan sangat lama mohon di maklum kan ya_

 _Saya Ucapkan Terima kasih untuk Fav dan Follownya._

 ** _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_**

 ** _READ AND REVIEW_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


End file.
